


A Persephone to His Hades

by Kaiba13Dragon



Series: When Darkness Fell In Love With The Light [1]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Blood Drinking, F/M, Female Protagonist, Jealous Alucard (Hellsing), Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Paranormal, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Sassy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Teasing Alucard, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: Her eyes seared his very soul, haunting him and igniting feelings he long thought dead and buried. His heart still ached for her, longed for her. Oh how he craved her. His Persephone, his dearest Mina...





	1. A Persephone to His Hades

**Author's Note:**

> I do not in any way, shape or form own anything from the Hellsing Universe or Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) film. Nor am I getting any money to write this. The only thing that is mine is the minor changes to plot and the additional characters.

 

 

Her eyes seared his very soul, haunting him and igniting feelings he long thought dead and buried. His heart still ached for her, longed for her. Oh how he craved her.

 

So lost in thought, Alucard did not hear the door to his room open revealing Seras. Seras looked around in curious awe, her master’s normally clean room was now home to dozens of paintings all of what looked to be of the same woman. There at the farthest wall sat her master staring in mournful longing at a canvas depicting the same woman, but with ruby hair.

 

Her master looked drained, slightly slumped in the chair facing the canvas with a paint brush limply dangling in his gloved hand.

 

“Good Morning Master...I didn’t know you painted.” Seras spoke turning her gaze back to the painting. She had to admit the paintings were beautiful; very life like almost like looking at a photograph, and the passion captured within the paintings could fuel any Romance Author for centuries.

 

“Good Evening...Do you need something?” Alucard responded without looking away from the portrait in front of him.

 

“Oh uh not really, master. They are very good paintings. Who is she? She’s very beautiful.” Seras blinked moving a bit closer to take in the minute detail of the portrait.

 

“A woman I once knew...She was the Persephone to my Hades, my whole world.” sighed Alucard still gazing wistfully at the painting of the woman.

 

“Out of curiosity master, but all of the others have black hair and blue eyes, why paint her now with red hair and green eyes?” asked Seras after looking between the paintings.

 

With a sigh Alucard stood up from his chair and walked over to the desk. Seras watched and waited as her master took his time cleaning the paint from the paint brush before putting it away.

The look of contemplation was an emotion she was not use to seeing in her master’s eyes. It seemed like ages before her master Alucard spoke.

 

“Have you read Bram Stoker’s Dracula?” spoke Alucard his yearning gaze never leaving the portrait of  red headed woman.

 

 _‘What a curious question.’_ Seras thought but nodded before responding.

 

“It’s been a while, but I read it back in school. Why do you ask master?” she blinked curiously.

 

“Stoker was a bit off, but not by much. I suppose that fool Harker ran and sold his story to the first person who would believe him, exaggerations and all.” Chuckled Alucard darkly as he walked back to his chair and sat down pulling on his red hat and this glasses back on.

 

 _‘He talks like he knew Jonathan Harker personally. Does that mean he’s…’_ Seras eyes widen at the thought.

 

“M-Master?” Seras questioned as she went to step closer to her master’s chair.

 

“What I tell you does not leave this room, Understand Police girl.” Alucard hissed out through bared teeth. Seras straightened to full attention feeling her master send her a vicious glare from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Y-Yes sir, my master!” Seras stuttered out. She sighed and relaxed when her master returned to gaze the painting.

 

 **_‘To answer your question yes. This woman was my precious Wilhelmina.’_ ** Her master’s voice echoed through her own mind, Seras now understood. Her Master was THE Dracula, the king to all vampires.

 

 **_‘As for the change in this painting...I’m not sure. My Mina_ ** **was beautifully average looking; she** **_was always a bit jealous of her friend Lucy’s red hair. Perhaps that is why.’_ ** he spoke giving a sad chuckle.

 

Seras wondered if perhaps her master was telling her this because he was lonely and needed someone to listen, be alive so long can’t be easy; whatever the reason she would listen to her master.

 

 **_‘_ ** **_Stoker wasn’t far off from what happened, but the one thing he and all others got wrong was my Mina was no weak lamb. My Mina: she had a spark of hellfire in her eyes, an aura of confidence, and lightning running through her veins. When we first met she threatened to stab me with her hat pin if did not leave her alone.’_ ** Sears heard followed by a deep amused chuckle.

“But why make her so tame in the book?” asked Seras curious but now understanding why her master found strong independent humans so endearing; it reminded him of this Mina woman, whom she assumed her master loved.

 

 **_‘At the time my dear, women were supposed to be tame. Mina, I remember, use to complain to me that she should have been born in another time. She longed to be free, free to be herself. Harker when he was my guest, complained that Mina was too freethinking, too outspoken...I only hope my Mina did not become caged with my death…’_ ** Alucard’s words struck deep with Seras.

 

Her poor master, from what she remembered from the book, was slain by Abraham Van Hellsing, and then Jonathan Harker left to take Mina back to England.

 

“You don’t know what happened to her? Have you asked Sir Integra?” Seras asked sadly and hoping that perhaps the book was wrong and Mina did not marry Harker.

 

 ** _‘No I do not know, and I have not asked...I do not wish to know.’_** Alucard responded, but the truth was he feared what had become of his strong willed hellcat. With a shake of his head Alucard stood from his chair, eyes snapping to the phone when it suddenly starts ringing.

 

Within seconds all of the paintings were enveloped in her master’s dark red aura. Seras watched in morbid awe as the paintings just disappeared, swallowed by the dark red mass before said mass slithered it’s way across the room towards her master’s coffin. The coffin was opened just a sliver, and the mass was just sucked in to the pitch black void hidden within before the lid snapped shut.

 

“Good Evening.” was spoken by Alucard as he answered the phone. Seras turned to watch her master as she contemplated what she had just learned about her master’s past. She snapped back to attention when her master turned to her.

 

“Come Police girl, My master requires us for the new mercenary recruit introductions.” Alucard gave a twisted grin before disappearing into the shadows.


	2. Memory From A Time Long Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face and an old memory are brought into Alucard's unlife. Finally a look at my OC, she's a spitfire and curses a lot. Personalities clash and tensions run high!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again Helling and Dracula story line and plot dose not belong to me nor do the characters. My OC who appears in this chapter is mine, as is the minor changes in the plot of this fan story. I am in no way making money or gaining anything other than writing experience by writing this. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Memory From A Time Long Ago

 

Scaring the mercenaries was as fun as he thought it was going to be, especially if it annoyed his master Integra. Alucard also found it amusing how the captain of the group had attempted to scare the police girl.

 

“Walter...we’re missing one. Where is Silent Strike?” demanded Integra after doing a quick head count when she felt Walter behind her.

 

“Right here Ma’am. I found her at the door, seemed the guards had issue with her transport.” Walter spoke trying to hold back a grin even as he whipped out an envelope to give to her.

 

“Fucking pricks wouldn’t allow the taxi though.” was an American woman’s snarky reply from behind Walter.

 

All eyes turned to see a five foot six inch tall woman with long waist length bright scarlett hair and emerald eyes, a scar running down over the left one. She was wearing a skin tight black leather pants, a black halter top, black half calf boots, and a black leather jacket with the sleeves ending at her elbows.

 

Alucard and Seras’ eyes both widened for two different reasons. Seras for the fact this woman, minus the scar, looked very similar to the one in her master’s paintings.

 

Alucard had heard that voice before a long time ago, threatening him with a hat pin. He inhaled, nose flaring as he took in Silent Strike’s scent to commit it to memory, the scent was nearly identical as hers, his Mina.

 

It was a bouquet of woodsy damp earth, with a faint hint of something flowery and feminin. He almost didn't notice the undertone of something wild and untamed; it was familiar, but he couldn’t quite name the musty scent.

 

~~~~~~~London, England 1897~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The streets of London were dull to say the least, he walked along the streets barely observing the humans all dressed in lackluster fashion and not worth his time. Dracula stopped in his tracks when an enticing aroma assaulted his scenes.

 

He turned slowly looking along the street he was on, but soon turned to follow where the aroma originated from. There across the street was a beautiful young woman wearing lovely green clothing compared to the drab neutral garbs of everyone else around.

 

His breath caught, it was that fool Harker’s bride-to-be. She was far more beautiful than the photo he was shown. Thick long locks the color of the night sky, and her eyes lit up like a fire burning in the night.

 

No Harker did not deserve a rare beauty such as this. The unfaithful worm was enjoying the pleasures of his lady friends back in Transylvania and did not know he had left.

 

At first he had planned to inform the young woman whom Harker was being unfaithful, of the man’s lax morals, but now seeing her he was unsure if he could ever be apart from her. He had to get to know this beauty.

 

Using his vampiric powers he stood and sent a compulsion for the woman, to look at him. Mina kept walking, glanced around. When she spotted him, Dracula couldn’t help but smile.

 

To his shock however the woman kept walking and tore her gaze away only glancing back once before entering a shop. What kind of woman was she, to not become enchanted under his hypnotic powers.

 

The more he learned about this beautiful creature the more he himself was becoming bewitched. He made his way to the little newsboy standing outside near the shop she was in.

 

He waited after buying a paper, glancing at the newspaper until she was walking out. Making sure to bump into her as she turned. In her shock Mina dropped the perfume bottle she had just bought, but lucky for her he caught it.

 

“My humblest apologies…” he spoke using every ounce of will he posed to hold back his grin. After being rebuked rather rudely he was even more amused as he watched her storm off with the dignity of an angry cat.

 

He appeared before her as she rounded the corner, now he had her attention though. It would seem he had startled her, amusing. He could tell the beauty before him was about as wound up as a hissing kettle.

 

“A beautiful woman should not be walking the streets without her gentleman.” he swavely spoke wondering how she would respond.

 

“It is of no concern of yours sir! Desist in harassing me this instant. You do not know me, as I am married. If you continue I shall take my hat pin and find it a new home firmly lodged in your eye. Now good day!” was her huffed reply back.

 

“Husband? Then I shall bother you no more.” he spoke sadly as he started to walk away, this lovely woman was faithful and perhaps he shall have to find another way to inform her of what Harker was doing.

 

“Sir, my apologies for being rude, I…” the lovely woman before him winced out. With a small smile he cut her off.

 

“Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Vlad of Sagite.” He spoke removing his top hat.

 

“A prince noless.” she smirked back to him seeming both proud yet abashed at her earlier brashness. If his heart were still beating it would have skipped, this woman was exactly what he wanted, no needed in his unlife.

 

“I am your humble servant.” he smiled as he nodded to her before placing his hat back upon his head, and receiving a smile from her in return.

 

“Wilhelmina Murray.” she answered, her smile catching his breath and ensnaring his cold heart in a longing that could only be quenched by having this woman beside him.

 

“I am honored, Mina.” he spoke stepping closer to her and unable to with the hold the purr of her name coming from his lips.

 

The blush he got in return was worth the little embarrassment as well as the bright smile that lit up her face; spread a warmth throughout his entire being that even the sun failed to do all his life.

 

If this was what true love was like he never wanted it to end...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Your late, Lowell.” Integra snarled as she turned with a glare to the younger woman only to receive an eye roll and a snort.

 

“Yeah well blame your shitty security. I would have been on time if I didn’t have to argue about the fucking taxi and my companion. Which added a damn large fine for the wait! I finally got fed up and had to lug my gear up the drive which, might I remind you woman is not 10 feet, not 100 but 30,000 feet long!” chastised the little red head, her eyes lighting up with an inner fire.

“Miss, Lowell please there is no need for the lang…” Walter tried to defused the situation, but straightened when the spirited redhead turned to glare at him.

 

“I will NOT be talked down to! I’m not the one needing my ass protected! I can always find work elsewhere. I’m damned tired, hungry and not in the goddamned mood be bitched at!” Lowell snarled out, turning her glare back at Sir Integra.

 

The room was filled with shocked silence. The Wild Geese team had to hand it to the girl she was spirited and foul mouthed, but to talk to an employer that way was insane to them.

 

Seras could not believe someone her size actually talked back to Sir Integra and Walter. Suddenly a low chuckle was heard, all eyes turned to the only Male vampire in the room.

 

Alucard’s eyes were wide, as he watched the fiery redhead berated his master before turning to snarl and berate Walter. He knew he was grinning maddly, how could he help it. His Mina had returned to him, and was far more spirited than she ever was before.

 

The shocked silence was amusing, he couldn’t help but chuckle, but as more eyes turned to him the more the chuckle turned into an uproarious maniacal laughter.

 

“And what are you laughing at red dead dumbass?” the petite redhead turned on him, amusing him further, but calming his laughter down to a chortle. Now Alucard was curious did this little woman know he was a vampire? He had to find out.

 

Oh and how could he resist, the chance to see how she reacted to a true predator of the night, the urge was overwhelming. Alucard disappeared and in the next instance he was up close and personal with the spirited redhead causing the room’s other occupants to tense up as he loomed over her.

 

“Beware little lamb of who you insult. Not all wolves just howl, some bite.” Alucard hissed out with a bared fanged grin, and an insane light shining in his eyes as he gauge her reaction.

 

“And not all women are pathetic little lambs awaiting slaughter. Some are wolves in hiding.” countered little red with an equally twisted grin meeting his gaze head on.

 

It was then that Alucard felt a pressure over his heart and one very close to his manly bits. Glancing down he noticed the woman had rather sharp dark silver throwing daggers aimed at the spots.

 

Alucard blinked, but grinned wider as he stepped back with another chuckle. The room was silent, but from the glare his master was giving him she was not happy with his little test; oh well.

 

“Oh I like you, little red. You are going to be fun.” grinned Alucard as he gave a small bow of respect to the little firecracker making sure to never take his eyes off of hers.

 

 _‘A mane of fire & eyes like fresh spring leaves, you truly became free my dear Mina, but what name to do you go by now, I wonder.’ _ the vampire king thought resisting the urge to lick his lips when his gaze landed upon her dainty little throat.

 

Integra chose this time to clear her throat, sending a glare of warning to her pet vampire before turning to the young redheaded woman who was putting her knives back in her jacket.

 

“Wild Geese, Captain Pip Bernadotte, Seras Victoria, and Alucard meet Karmina Scarlet Lowell also known as Silent Strike a formidable bounty hunter of monsters.” Integra informed the group smirking when shock was the answer, and having the rare pleasure seeing Alucard taken by surprise.

 

Karmina couldn’t help it she tried to hold it in but when she heard the name of the vampire that just accosted her she snorted out a laugh. Her hand was slapped over her mouth as soon as it escaped, but all eyes were now on her.

 

“What? No one else finds it funny that a vampire is actually named Alucard? Could you get any more cliche?” Karmina shook her head still laughing softly. _‘Dracula backwards, yeah nothing says vampire like that kind of a name. He does look familiar though...Like we’ve met before.’_

 

“Name’s Karmina, but feel free to call me Mina might be easier to remember.” smirked Mina her hands now propped on her canted hips.

 

Seras was shocked not only did this girl get close to stabbing her master in the heart, but she has the same name as her master’s old girlfriend, and to top it all off she's some kind of monster bounty hunter.

 

Chancing a glance at her master who seemed far too amused, far more than he should be. Wait did she just see her master lick his lips? Seras hoped her master would not try to attack Miss Lowell again, maybe she should warn Sir Integra.

 

Seras let out a resigned sigh having a feeling that things just got a lot more chaotic than it needed to be. Her master Alucard had a look in his eyes he only gets when fighting, truth be told she wasn’t sure if having Mina the Monster Bounty hunter on the team was a good idea or a disaster in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for fun I'll share the meaning of My OC's name. Karmina meaning: garden, Orchid and Lowell means little wolf.


	3. Wolf & Daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of Mina's companion and get a peek at what she's capable of in battle. Sir Integra gets annoyed and the wild geese are in for a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Bram Stoker's Dracula movie and Hellsing do not belong to me nor do I gain any royalties from them. This story is purely fanfiction to show the love I have for the two.

The group of mercs, two vampires, and one bounty huntress made their way to the front foyer to see their boss and her butler out of the manor.

 

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was giving the group their standing orders for what to do while she and Walter are gone.

 

She stopped dead in her tracks upon entering the front foyer. There laying down next to a pile of bags was a huge white wolf.

 

The ear of the wolf twitched, the group watched as the wolf stood, hackles raised and lips pulled back in a snarl.

 

The nervous Wild Geese all pulled their guns aiming at the aggravated beast standing before them. All muttering about who’s bags and wondering how the wolf had entered the building.

 

“Walter what is a wolf doing in here?” Integra snapped keeping her eyes on the animal, but it was not Walter that answered the question.

 

“Oi! Any of you shoot Fenrir I’ll lop your head off!” Mina snarled as she pushed her way through the mercenaries and walked up to the beast, shrugging off those that tried to stop her.

 

Mina Lowell walked over and simply kneeled down next to the beast who had started to relax, it’s eyes still gazing intently at the group behind the woman as Mina pet the beast.

 

It wasn’t until Alucard and Seras fully entered the room that the wolf started to growl and snarl again. Both vampires tensed up eyeing the wolf curiously.

 

“Hush, Fenrir. They are not our targets, they’re friends, for now.” Mina shushed at the beast. The entire group watched in awe as the wolf relaxed completely and sat down next to Mina’s feet, eyes still gazing warily at the two vampires as Mina stood and turned around to face the group.

 

“Miss Lowell, explanation now!” Integra snapped out, no one had warned her about there being a wolf.

 

“Well I was late, so I dropped my bags off here and left Fenrir to guard them. I hate other people touching my stuff.” Mina shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“And why was I not informed you would be bringing this creature with you?!” was growled out by Integra, one eye twitching in irritation.

 

“You said bring all my gear, and anything else I would need to take out ghouls and vampires. I did as you instructed. Fenrir is the best at taking out ghouls.” Mina smirked petting the top of the wolf’s head that was next to her waist.

 

The group watched as the wolf seemed to almost preen under Mina’s touch it’s tail wagging and thumping against the floor.

 

Integra held back a sigh as she ground her teeth and pinched the bridge of her nose underneath her glasses. _‘This woman is going to be a loose cannon… possibly more so than Alucard.’_

 

“Ma’am, we shall be late if we continue to linger…” spoke Walter, reminding her about her meeting with Iscariot.

 

“Right, you all have your orders.” Integra commanded as she turned and headed out the door with Walter following behind her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next evening, Alucard and Walter stood at the window overlooking the training grounds where Seras was helping the newest members train. The Wild Geese were all shooting at targets while their captain was arguing with Seras.

 

Silent strike Mina, however was standing back looking bored to death with her large pet wolf at her side feeling the same way if the frequent yawning was any indication.

 

“Walter, what can you tell me about our newest monster hunter?” questioned Alucard curious as to why the young woman was not partaking in the training.

 

He knew she could fight, the way she had handled her blades she was a professional. Surely she could handle a gun.

 

“Ah, our information on Miss Lowell is limited I’m afraid. American, 26 years of age, no known family on record, and keeps mostly to herself.  She hunts any monster or anything wreaking havoc even including a few priests who were participating in...pedophilia.” Walter responded glancing at the Vampire next to him.

 

Alucard blinked turning his head so he could look at walter, giving a hum before turning to look back out the window.

 

“She’s not training…” Alucard observed, his Mina was quite the mystery woman.

 

“Yes, it is curious isn’t it?” Walter noted only receiving a questioning hum from Alucard in return.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Down at the training rounds Seras was still arguing with the captain of the Wild Geese, Pip Bernadette.

 

“500 meters is easy! You guys aren't trying at all!” Seras huffed out hands on her hips.

 

“Mon dieu! No one can hit that far with short range guns!” Pip responded a bit defensive of his team. Seras was fed up, she was about to show the lazy lot how it was done.

 

**_‘Police girl, have the men hold their fire. Let the woman have a turn.’_ ** her master's voice spoke in her mind.

 

With a sigh Seras called for a cease fire and turned to the woman that had captured her Master’s attention.

 

“Miss Lowell, how about a turn?” smiled Seras grabbing an assault rifle that was nearby and holding it out to her, only to blink when the woman shakes her head.

 

“No thanks. I can’t hit the broad side of a barn with a gun. Hate the things anyway; too loud for my liking.” Mina spoke reaching into her jacket to pull out a pair of black leather gloves, pulling them on as she walked up to the line where the men were standing.

 

“You said 500 meters right?” Mina asked glancing back to Seras smirking when the vampire woman nodded.

 

“Excellent, this should be fun.You all should stand back a bit.” Mina grinned reaching into her pockets of her jacket. She had a throwing dagger in between each finger of her hands when they were removed from her jacket.

 

It seemed like ages as the men and Seras watched from behind the woman. Mina was standing there under the moonlight gazing out at the targets.

 

In a single fluid motion Mina’s arms extended out by her sides. Seras caught a eight flashes of light near the targets, but thought nothing of it.

 

**_‘Look again, police girl.’_ ** Seras blinked at hearing her Master’s voice and looked at Mina again, noticing the blades were gone! Looking back at the targets Seras’ eyes widened and her jaw dropping.

 

Each of the targets were now with out a head. It shouldn’t be possible, the cuts were clean and even the targets holding a hostage had their head removed with the Hostage left in perfect condition.

 

“How?!” Seras asked before she could stop herself. The men turning to look at the blonde confused.

 

Pip pulled out a pair of binoculars looked, pulled them down blinked not believing what he saw. He looked again and let out a low whistle.

 

“Incredible! She got zem all, no harm done to anything else!” Pip explained so his men knew what just happened.

 

“My weapons took a long time to make. Ghoul, Vampire, werewolf; they’ll kill just about anything.” Mina shrugged glancing back to give a light smirk. The group watched as Mina faced back towards the targets before flexing her fingers.

 

Now concentrating on the woman’s hands Seras noticed a very light shimmer around the woman’s thin nimble fingers. The Blonde’s ears picking up a faint singing of thin metal wire as it sliced through the air.

 

Seras knew what it was now! Her eyes widen as she looked at Mina, the throwing knives were now back in between Mina’s fingers. She was like Walter, except whatever kind of wire Mina was using was barely noticeable even to her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“It seems our new huntress, dislikes using guns.”  Alucard commented after speaking the command to Seras to call off the men, he and Walter still observing from window on the upper floor of Hellsing manor.

 

“My that is peculiar. Not unheard of mind you, but most of today’s youth seems to favor them more than they use to.” Walter sounded curious in his response.

 

Both men watched the red head moved in front of the throng of men, after pulling on a pair of black leather gloves.

 

Walter watched curious as to how the young huntress planed to take out targets from 500 meters without aid of firearms. He watched how Mina moved and barely noticed a faint shine off something come from Miss Lowell.

 

Alucard was enthralled at the grace in which the young redhead moved. Comparing it to watching a panther prowling; with such free-flowing confidence, so sure of the ability and power it possessed. His eyes watching the eight throwing daggers leave Mina’s hands seeming to disappear in the darkness.

 

Alucard focused his power and raised an eyebrow at seeing the daggers were attached to razor thin wires. He watched as the daggers stabbed the heart of the targets, the wire was wrapped around the targets neck slicing the head clean off before the daggers were pulls out.

 

Overall the attack took mere seconds. Alucard was impressed. He smirked amused, it seemed Hellsing hand another wire user like the man beside him.

 

“My seems the little wolf has quite the bite. Her weapons are similar to yours, Angel of Death.” Alucard chuckled out still gazing at the fierce little woman in the training grounds after alerting Seras to her obliviousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter up sorry for any grammatical errors or misspelling, please enjoy. Thank you readers for the Kudos and the bookmark, they've made my week! <3


	4. Coffin Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helling's next mission is in Brazil. An early wake-up call and some flirting take place. A bit of Mina's life is revealed, and dear Alucard gets lost in another memory (so did I apparently)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to Just_A_NEET for your comment, it inspired me to get my butt in gear and finish chapter 4!

 

The next morning Integra and Walter walked into the foyer. They paused upon seeing Alucard sitting on a coffin with the Wild Geese nailing said coffin closed. The sound of Seras whining coming from within.

 

After answering a few questions from Integra and listening to Seras continue to whine Alucard who now stood next to his master turned back to the coffin.

 

“Silence.” Alucard hissed out fed up with Seras’ mortal issues, grinning when a soft whimper was the only response.

 

“What the hell is with all the noise? I can hear you lot from up stairs!” was snarled from the upper landing, where a very frazzled looking Mina stood in nothing but a baggy skull logoed white t-shirt and black boxers with gray barbwire print with a skull & crossbone design on the right thigh.

 

Alucard’s mouth went dry as his gaze swept over Mina as she leisurely made her way down the steps. Her hair was a mess in its gravity defying windswept glory. The locks fanning up in a fiery halo that framed her face.

 

“Lowell, you’re leaving soon! Why are you not dressed and ready?!” Integra snapped out once the redhead was at the bottom of the stairs in front of her.

 

“Would you relax, woman. I had my alarm set to go off in 2 minutes, but this lot woke me up early!” Mina snarked before she leaned around the taller woman to glare at all of the males in the room only to stop and blink when her eyes landed on Alucard.

 

“Woah! Nice outfit there Vampy, very dashing.” Mina grinned playfully before she walked closer before starting to stalk around him to fully take in the outfit.

 

“Yes..that’s not usually how you dress Alucard. Isn’t direct sunlight one of a vampire’s worst enemy?” Questioned Integra turning to watch the two loose cannons that belonged to Hellsing’s arsenal, her eyes narrowing feeling that something was going on between the two.

 

“I can’t be expected to go for a plane ride dressed like that. It’d make me a walking Billboard for our foes. Besides, for ME, sunlight isn’t some great enemy. I just hate it.”  Alucard hissed out with a grin after pulling off his glasses staring straight into Mina’s eyes for a second before turning to his master.

 

Mina blinked tilting her head at the vampire before her, but shaking her head and heading back upstairs to quickly get ready for the trip.

 

“You have your orders. Search and Destroy.” Integra spoke from around her cigar intently staring Alucard down demanding success on the mission given to him.

 

“I understand. My Master.” Alucard replied with a wicked grin as he bowed to the woman he served.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Come now Mon cher, how on earth did you become a monster bounty hunter?” Pip Bernadette questioned the young woman beside him. He, Mina, Alucard were riding in a car towards the airport.

 

Neither noticing the slight narrowing of eyes in the rear view mirror from the vampire seated front passenger, aimed at the frenchman.

 

“Besiegement.” Mina snorted as she gazed blankly out the window, behind their Hellsing appointed Chauffeur. Her hands coming down to smooth out the black off the shoulder maxi dress with back lace hemmed edges, she was wearing. She had dressed nice by Integra’s orders.

 

Mina’s hair was now pulled back from her face in an attractive high ponytail held back with a large black ribbon bow. The ends just as full as they were this morning but were cascading down around her shoulder blades.

 

Alucard had inwardly cursed and praised his master the moment he saw the gorgeous beauty descend the stairs for the second time that morning. Her neck was exposed, for his viewing, and the dress exposed a teasing amount of her bosom as it clung to her every curve.

 

If she wore makeup it was very minimal. Alucard had to withhold licking his lips as she tilted her head to look at the brunet sitting beside her.

“Got this as a teen, was blind in it for a while. Got in a fight with a bitch of a werewolf.” spoke Mina having turned to look at Pip before reaching up to tap the scar over her left eye, receiving an amazed whistle from the captain.

 

“Is that where you got that white wolf of yours?” Pip asked. Wasn’t that a shock to find out that the small woman had a huge wild white wolf as a companion.

 

Alucard whom was silently listening, faintly remembers how frightened his Willamina was back then, when a wolf escaped from the zoo and ran into them at the cinematic picture showing; well before he had soothed the beast and she got to coo at it.

 

~~~~ Cinema 1897, London ~~~~

 

Mina stood beside him as they watched the new advancement of cinematography, silent film. Mina was tense beside him, it was clear to him that this goddess was second guessing her choice of being here with him. So, being the gentleman he was, he attempted to lighten the mood. Wishing for his dear Mina to say.

 

“Astounding. There are no limits to science.” He gave mina a roguish grin. Mina turned to him her azure gaze gleaming in the faint light.

 

“How can you call this science? In my opinion it’s more towards the field of artistry.” Mina huffed without much ire. Mina turned back to him with a soft teasing smile.

 

“I should think Madam Curie would be highly displeased at such comparisons.” Mina laughed quietly so as not to disturb the other patrons, as she continued to tease him.

 

“Really?” He was intrigued now, how many other women have heard of Madam Curie the physicist let alone remember her. They gazed at each other; him leaning closer, ever so tempted to taste her. Her lips, her blood, her very soul he lusted after. It called to the farthest reaches of his blacked soul.

 

But Mina pulled away, doubt flashing across her expressive azure eyes.

 

“I think I should go. Thank you, but I shouldn’t have come here.” She turned her voice giving a soft quiver. He could tell she was torn. She engaged to that worm Harker, yet they both knew Mina could freely be herself not in Harker’s presence but in his.

 

He knew how beautiful and passionate a woman as outspoken and as bold as Mina could be. His dearest wife, his Mina’s first life time, had etched that deep into his heart and soul. Why marry a weak lamb, when a lioness provides far more strength to her groom and kingdom.

 

No his queen could not leave him. He would never allow it. He turned with her and caught her about the waist, leaning in close to her yet again.

 

“Do not fear me, my dearest Mina.” He smirked at her bewilderment. Seizing the opportunity he tightened his hold upon her. With the aid of his unholy powers, he was able to gilded them both back to an isolated alcove; where he spun and pinned her atop a stored table.

 

“Stop this instant!” Mina hissed in outrage. Her eyes widening in dismay, as he fended off her feeble attempts to push him away.

 

She froze, as he spoke an old Romanian Ballad he had made to honor his love of her. He had waited centuries to find her again, she deserved to hear his devotion to her.

 

**_As you stand beside me,_ **

**_My dearest Queen,_ **

**_My heart and soul belong only to you,_ **

**_Promise to be with me always,_ **

**_My Angel._ **

 

**_How shall I worship the land you walk,_ **

**_Your love shall heal all my woes,_ **

**_Our divine kingdom shall forever be inviolable ,_ **

**_I swear on my very soul,_ **

**_No other woman shall own me,_ **

**_As fiercely as you,_ **

**_My blessed Angel you are my everything._ **

 

“Who on earth are you?” Mina gasped up at him, as he loomed above her. There was a light flicker of understanding in her eyes. Unable to fully grasp the entirety of his ballad, but able to get the gist of how devoted he was to her.

 

“I know you…” She trailed off, her mind attempting to grasp and understand the faint traces of memories not of this lifetime that were locked with her soul.

 

“I have crossed oceans of time...just to find you, my Mina.” He crooned, a gloved hand reaching up to gently caress a pale cheek.

 

Her eyes glazed over, body going limp under him. He shuddered in delight, as his fangs elongated. Her blood called to him, singing through her veins so temptingly. He caught himself just before his fangs could pierce her slim neck.

 

What kind of monster was he? Unable to control his lust for blood, and almost surrendering to temptation. He had to control himself. Mina deserved the chance to choose when to be turned of her own free will. She would resent him otherwise.

 

Suddenly screams shattered the peaceful silence, snapping Mina out of her trance. She lept way and dashed out of the alcove and into the sea of panicking fools.

 

He appeared before her, only for her to spin on her heel and head away from him yet again. As much as he liked a good game of cat and mouse, he knew they needed to talk.

 

When he caught sight of her again it was to the sight of her being cornered by the escaped wolf. The beast was snarling at his frightened Mina who was frozen. Her panic filled eyes never leaving the white beast. This would not do.

  


A few sharp commands in Romanian and the white wolf calmed. He knelt down, the wolf approached, before nuzzling up to him.

 

“Come here, my Mina.” He urged gently, motioning her to move closer. His brave Mina, as terrified as she was tentatively stepped closer to him once his arm was encircled around the wolf.

A smile graced his lips as she slowly knelt down in front of them. Her hands shook as she cautiously reached out to stroke the beast within his arm.

 

“He likes you.” Mina, emboldened by his words and the wolf’s pleased panting under her touch removed her gloves. A brilliant smile split her face, an excited giggle escaping her.

 

“There is much to be learned from beast.” He smiled softly. Mina blinked up at him, a soft smile expressing her joy. Before long Mina had somehow managed to wrangle the wolf from his grasp and was cooing and stroking the beast like a normal woman would a puppy.

 

No longer was his Mina stricken with terror. His queen had conquered her fear and now seemed reluctant to leave her new companion. Perhaps when she becomes completely his, he shall get his queen her own pack of the beast.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Nah, I found Fenrir on one of my jobs; he was a little pup stuck in a Hunter’s trap. Always been fond of wolves. Couldn’t bear to leave the poor thing in it, so I took him home and patched him up. Tho for awhile I thought he might lose the leg. Been together ever since.” respond Mina to the curious frenchman as the two continued on with his spontaneous game of 20 questions.

 

“Why didn’t you bring him along?” Pip was curious as to why the woman’s strange pet was not tagging along.

 

“Ah well for one thing Fenrir hates flying on planes. I didn’t want to torture him with two flights in such a short span of time. I also wanted him to get a good lay out of the land round the manor. Fenrir would also have to be leashed and collared, I refuse to do so. The collar he would allow, but to me I like him better free.” Mina smiled softly.

 

Alucard grinned, he completely understood what Mina meant. Some things, needed to be left free. From wolves to bold tenacious women.

 

“Your mere? How do you say mother?” the brunette asked curiously as he lounged in his seat.

 

“Dead, has been for a long while. She was murdered when I was about...four, I think?” Mina responded with a slight scowl eyes drifting back out the window.

 

“Father?” Pip continued with the questions even as something caught his eye outside his own window not noticing Mina’s scowl.

 

“Wished was dead, and will be if I ever run into him...been avoiding the son of a bitch so far.” was the retort.

 

Both men’s eyes turned to the young woman as silence encompassed the car. Both wanting to push to know why she felt that way, but both knew that their own past would probably be ask for in return.

 

“Siblings?” Pip asked still curious, but now a bit wary about pushing too far and hoping to drift to better topics.

 

“Youngest and only girl of five. Oldest three were assholes who got what was coming to them and the other two are decent blokes if a bit lazy.” Mina answered sound as if nothing was strange. Both men blinked, the girl was strange that was for sure.

 

“How long have you been a monster hunter?” Pip questioned after a moment of contemplation, figuring that her job was probably a safer subject than family.

 

“Let’s see...nine, ten...12 years I think.” replied Mina, causing Alucard’s eyes to widen when he sat gazing at her in the rear view mirror and Pip to whip around to look at her with jaw dropped.

 

“You would have been fourteen!” exclaimed Pip, surprised at the age, only to receive a shrug from the woman.

 

“So? It’s not really a big deal. I ran away from home got accosted by a werewolf. It took me three nights, but I put the bitch down.” Mina uttered gaining a cruel glint in her eyes as she reflected over the memory.

 

“How on earth did you survive for three nights?” Pip questioned, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of facing such a monster at that age.

 

“Sort of the Bitch’s fault actually. I was terrified the first night I encountered her. She was fucking with me making a game out of scarring and hunting me.” Snorted Mina, her words ending in a snarl.

 

“Second night I acted like I was still scared shitless, but I noticed she followed a clear pattern...Chasing me around then into this one house.So on the third day I used what I learned setting traps and creating weapons from the scraps I found laying in the houses of her past victims.” Mina continued her story. Pip was both enthralled and horrified.

 

Alucard was enthralled with Mina’s tale, she was a fighter. It was such an endearing trait for him to see, especially in women. Oh how he adored women with moxie.

 

“That night the bitch got cocky...probably had enough of fucking around, but I wasn’t about to play her game. So the bitch raged and charged in like a moron; decapitating herself. It was pretty anticlimactic actually.” Mina snorted, both men inwardly agreeing with her.

 

“I wasn’t taking my chances tho. So I took the silver letter opener that I had found and sharpened, carved out her heart. I cut it to ribbons, then went and buried everything in different locations.” Mina quietly finished, before she sighed and rested her forehead against the window.

 

The rest of the car ride to the airport was silent, the men reflecting on what they had just learned and Mina lost in thought, reflecting over her first monster kill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up in chapter 5 things get tense and my evil side comes out to play! >:D Mahaha!


	5. A Tempting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina reveals some more of her past, teases the big bad vampire even more, and said vampire gets jealous of a certain Frenchman. A game is had: Vampire vs. Mina, with a prize on the line. Who shall win? What's the prize? Read and find out, in this chapter of Persephone to His Hades!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took creative liberty to a portion of the Hellsing plot line that wasn't explained in detail; the plane ride From England to Brazil. Now there is a bit of french and I know barely anything about french so please forgive me if it's wrong. Blame Google translate, it's all I had at hand as I do not know anyone who speaks french. I felt Pip would switch back to his native tongue when shocked/frustrated and decided to incorporate it into the story.

Mina and Pip were having a blast. This was their first time flying first class, so after looking around they chose to sit across each other with a table between them. The two having agreed to playing cards to pass the time.

 

Alucard choosing to sit in an isolated chair near the two in the middle isle, which was separated from the few other first class passengers.

 

The Plane took off with no delays, or complications. They were five minutes into the flight when Pip decided to start back on his game of twenty questions.

 

“So you got a lover?” Pip Bernadette questioned the young woman in front of him as they played cards.

 

Neither noticing the slight narrowing of eyes from the vampire seated in the middle isle aimed at the frenchman.

 

“No. My job keeps me busy, sides adding someone not in the know would cause too many complications.” She raised an eyebrow at Pip silently trying to urge him to get his head back into their card game.

 

Alucard whom was silently listening, still glaring at the frenchman from behind his glasses, could understand why Mina was reluctant to complicate things as well as silently pleased as he would not have to eat er, run off anyone.

 

The vampire scowled his eyes drifted over to the man across from his little firecracker, _‘Well I might still have to...One ‘talk’ should do it._ ’ Alucard had to hold back a grin at the idea.

 

“Understandable.” the brunette nodded, his lone eye narrowing at his cards. He could relate, only spending time with escorts and strippers. As most women had trouble understanding the life and reason behind Mercs.

 

“You gotta type?” Pip continued with the questions too busy looking and still contemplating his next move, missing the coy grin from the woman sitting before him.

 

“Oh honey you’re cute, but not my type. You smoke, for one. You are the right height and have the same aura of danger I’m normally attracted to.” Mina smirked with a laugh when Pip looked up at her with a lone wide green eye.

 

“Right...I call. Straight flush Mon cher.” he coughed with a light blush before he slapped his cards on the table leaning back with a cocky grin, but it faltered as Mina threw her head back and laughed as she laid out her own cards.

 

“Straight flush as well; it’s a draw I suppose.” Laughed Mina propping her elbows on the table her head propped up on the back of her hands. Pip was stunned, so much so that his jaw was agape.

 

“Quelle? Comment? Impossible!” exclaimed Pip looking at a loss as to what just happened. Alucard smirked shoulders silently shaking with his merith.

 

“Zut alor!” Pip hissed turning to glare at the woman across from him.

 

“Just be glad it’s not dice games. Most people rage quit on me, I tend to always roll high.” Mina smirked as she started picking up the cards.

 

“Mon dieu. Well I’m tagging out. I need a drink.” with that Pip stood up to head towards the bar that was located in the back of the plane pausing to pat Alucards shoulder.

 

“See if you can beat her in a game eh?” Pip grinned to Alucard before turning back to Mina. Alucard raised an eyebrow and turning so he could watch both Pip and Mina better from his seat.

 

“Eh, you need anything petit diable?” Pip questioned as he stood in the ile leading to the bar area.

 

“Hum? Oh Orange juice if there is any. Please and thank you.” Mina flashed a quick smile back at him. Pip nodded with a grin before continuing on towards the bar.

 

Silently Alucard stood up and moved to sit in front of Mina silently watching as she shuffled the cards.

 

Pip walked back with two glasses in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. He placed the wine in front of Alucard who gave a silent nod of thanks

 

The brunet then turned and handed Mina her orange juice, before moving to sit in Alucard’s old vacated seat, sipping his whisky all the while.

“So what shall we play, Grampy Vampy? I’m partial to black jack.” inquired Mina with a grin, staring straight into Alucard’s eyes. Both men raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

 

“I am agreeable to playing, however I think we should make it fun and raise the stakes.” remarked Alucard a grin spreading across his face. He watched as Mina rose an eyebrow.

 

“Oh? What stakes were you thinking? Do make it interesting old man, us young folk need more than a tin can to stay entertained.” Mina smirked mischievously before taking a sip of her drink.

 

Alucard’s eyes followed the movement of her throat with morbid interest. Pips eyes widened wondering if this girl was crazy, teasing and insulting a powerful vampire was insane.

 

“Such a slanderous mouth for such a little girl. I win I get a kiss.” Alucard gave a feral grin, making sure to lick across his fangs as a silent reminder of what he his only to receive a soft laugh.

 

Mina’s eyebrow raised her smirk stretching wider across her face as she set down her juice. _‘Oh it’s just got interesting, how fun.’_ she thought with glee.

 

“Fine, if I win your unpacking all my things and setting up my room to my exact specifications when we get back to the manor.” Mina gave a sickeningly sweet smile as she purred out her price.

 

“Agreed.” Alucard agreed his feral grin stretching wider and reaching for the cards only for them to be snached up by feminin hands.

 

“Ah ah ah, Monsieur Bernadette shall be our dealer so there are no tricks. We will play an honest game with an even playing field. Best two out of three?” Tisked Mina as she handed the cards over to the french brunette.

 

“Sure.” Pip answered, sighing mentally at having been dragged into the two’s sexual tension that borders on the edge of homicidal sadomasochism. Alucard nodded eyes set with steel determination. He would not lose, he was getting that kiss.

 

“Agreed. Now, let me teach  you how to lose.” Alucard chuckled out feral grin stretching across his face.

 

“Yes, I imagine you are an expert at it. You do have far more practice.” Mina mocked in a sultry purr.

 

“I will have you know, I have skills you’ve never seen before.” Alucard to give a slight scowl at her roundabout snarky wordplay.

 

“Yes, because you are older than dirt.” Mina teased with a grin. Pip’s eye widened and he had to quickly turn away to keep from laughing.

 

It seemed to him that Alucard was setting up all the pieces only for Mina to knock them right out from under the vampire’s feet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The blackjack game was intense and unpredictable, neither player was budging an inch. Pip was high-strung just watching the two, and he was dealing. You could cut the tension with a knife, as it was the other first class passengers were watching the two’s game from their own seats and muttering.

 

 _‘Note to self never play against these two. I’ve seen war zones more peaceful than this.’_  Pip thought, swallowing thickly and with trembling hands passed out the next set of cards.

 

So far the two were tied, 1 to 1. Mina having one the first match and Alucard the second. Alucard and Mina eyes were locked, both staring each other down. Neither giving an inch.

 

The plane was set to land any minute, as it was Pip could feel the slow descent he backed up to take a seat in the seat where he was when the game first started.

 

Pip needed away from the two, but not too far he was dying to see who will be the first to call and the victor.

 

“Call...” Mina smirked never tearing her gaze away from the handsome vampire infront of her.

 

“Twenty.” Mina flipped her cards watching her opponent closely as the call for landing was made over the intercom. Alucard’s smirk grew as she flipped his own cards over.

 

“21, Blackjack little wolf.” Alucard purred out eyes glinting with an unnatural light as the plane made it’s landing. Mina’s eyes widened slightly as she blinked, but gave a snort of laughter once the shock wore off.

 

Pip blinked amazed, _‘The vampire did it, he won.’_

 

The plane had landed and the stewardess were helping the other passengers with their belongings and with the exiting procedures as the doors were opened. People were leaving the plane and the only three left in first class was Pip, Alucard and Mina.

 

“I believe I’m owed a kiss as was our agreement.” Alucard's feral grin returned as he reclined back in his seat treating it as if it was a throne, one leg crossed over the other. Mina stood with a roll of her eyes, after most of the people had left.

 

“Yes, I know. No need to turn into a condescending peacock.” Mina snarked as she sashayed the two steps around the table over to him.

 

She leaned down over him, one hand resting on the shoulder of his seat. The vampire’s hand reaching up to intwine his fingers into her fiery red tresses at the nape of her neck.

 

Pip’s cheeks flushed lightly as he stood and quickly make his excuse to leave, mentioning going to making sure their bags gets to the hotel alright as he dashed out of the plane’s open cabin door.

 

He also made plans to inform Seras of the happenings of the car and plane ride in hopes of easing her fear that Alucard and Mina would attack or kill each other.

 

Neither Mina or Alucard made any indication of having heard the man. Their gazes firmly lock with the other’s. Seconds bled into minutes as the two stared each other down not moving an inch.

 

Alucard finally fed up with waiting for his reward used his hold to pull her down towards him. He would claim what he was owed. His eyes drifting partly closed  when she was close enough to smell the juice upon her breath and the woman’s natural enticing aroma.

 

Only to be stopped by...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm ending it here! >:D  
> I'm evil I know, but I felt this chapter needed a cliffhanger. Next chapter still needs some work so I will post it once I have finished and i'm happy with everything.


	6. Hotel Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead! If you have not read or seen up past the Brazil trip (or to Chapter: Order 2) do NOT read! 
> 
> This chapter: 
> 
> Pip and Alucard 'talk', we see Alucard have a bloody good time, and we find out that Mina might just be perfect for Alucard. Seriously the woman's not normal by any means, plus something interesting happens! And we see who's actually leading whom! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wasn't as evil as I was planning to be, I had planned to post this chapter later next month, but I've been uninspired with my other stories. This might be my longest chapter yet...so yay? 
> 
> I sort of got carried away editing what little of the chapter I had, but I was rereading the manga for inspiration and it sort of exploded. So sorry, not sorry? 
> 
> Anyway on with the chapter! Enjoy! ; )

 

 

 

Alucard finally fed up with waiting for his reward used his hold to pull her down towards him. He would claim what he was owed. His eyes drifting partly closed  when she was close enough to smell the juice upon her breath and the woman’s natural enticing woodsy aroma.

 

Only to be stopped by the infuriating women's slender index finger pressed across his lips. His eyes snapped open glowing sinisterly as his gaze bore into the wickedly smirking face of the she-devil that stood before him.

 

“Woman, give me what I am owed.” he snarled out from behind her fingers giving a deep animalistic growl that promised painful retribution; only for said woman to laugh at him. For a moment he was tempted to nip at the soft fingertips placed upon his lips.

 

Mina’s grin was as wicked and as evil as they come, as her hand that was placed upon his face drifted down to gripped his jaw tightly. She leaned down her lips ghosting right next to his ear, letting out a puff of breath against his skin causing him to shudder in her grasp.

 

“Oh I plan to. However you did not specify where I was to kiss. So I get to choose the how and where.” was her breathy sultry reply, whispered into his ear.

 

Alucard’s eyes widened, she had swindled him. The cunning little minx had lost the game, but still managed to pull one over on him, with a loophole. He had to admit she was good and it made him yearn for her even more. She would be his Queen.

 

So lost in thought, he almost missed the soft ghosting of her soft plush lips upon corner of his mouth. He felt the warmth from the gentle featherlight kiss radiate from that spot. Warming his very soul, fanning the small flame of his desire into a raging inferno.

 

The kiss was over as soon as it began. Mina pulling back to give a saucy smirk at the stuned vampire before her. She stepped away from him trailing the hand that was gripping his jaw along his cheek bringing his full attention back to her.

 

“We mustn’t be late now _Sir_ , we have one and a half hours left for check in.” Mina purred out as she stood. She grinned cheekily over her shoulder before shashsaying her way out of the plane.

 

_‘Oh, my dear you may think you are the huntress in this dangerous game, but in the end you are but prey. The wolf is on the prowl now little lamb.’_ Alucard grinned feraly, his eyes still locked on the exit that Mina disappeared though.

 

Alucard licked the spot Mina had kissed as he stood and strolled out after his minx, planning to concoct ways for him to lure and capture his wayward bride so she could never escape him again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Getting themselves tough customs was easy for the three. Or it would have been had Alucard not been distracted often by Mina’s dress clad form. Mina’s form sashaying her way down the hallway as they disembarked, bent over, grabbing her luggage, and Alucard having to hold back a groan whenever she brushed up against him.

 

Alucard was a bit disappointed and annoyed at how short the ride to the hotel was. The fact Mina had booted both him and Pip out of the taxi along with Alucard’s stuff; all the while laughing, saying she was going to check her and Pip into their hotel didn’t help any either.

 

Alucard swore that the next mission he had with the woman he would beseech his master to book them both into the same hotel, perhaps even the same room. Wouldn’t that be a bloody good time.

 

As it was now he could have that little ‘chat’ with the good captain. A wicked grin was on his face causing Pip to tense, but as he entered the building his grin changed into a charming smile.

Alucard, easily charmed the boy at the desk into allowing Pip to bring up his and Sera’s coffins to his reserved suite.

 

The two males took their time making sure both coffins were treated carefully, and once in the room and the two were left alone they made sure everything else that was smuggled over was present and accounted for.

 

After a short chat about the coffins, Pip comparing Alucards and Seras’ as well as complaining about his and Mina’s accommodations at a cheap hotel.

 

It was as Pip was about to leave that things became treacherous.The door the frenchman was just about to finish opening was slammed shut, a long powerful arm pinning it shut from over the brunette’s shoulder. Turning he came face to face with the demoniacal grinning figure of Alucard whom was looming insidiously over him.

 

“Qui?” Stammered Pip trying not to tremble, even as he gave a nervous gulp.

 

“Let’s just make one thing clear. Mina is to be left **_untouched_ **. If I find out otherwise I will drain you of blood before impaling you on a pike for a warning to any who would dare defile her.”  requisitioned Alucard, the shadows leaking from behind him and spreading out around the two.

The shadowed red eyes opening and glaring intently at the pale trembling frenchman. Even as his own red eyes where wide and feral as he game the trembling merc and fanged deranged smile.

 

The air around the hotel was too thick, Alucard could practically taste how insidious it had become and made him crave for the thick taste of blood. The night promised to end in a torrent of blood and if this pitiful man before him dared to even hint at defiling his feisty Queen he would not live to see the next dawn.

 

“Y-yes sir! I’ll guard her with my life! No one will come near her, but you.” Pip quaked, as he attempted to appeal to the vampire looming over him threateningly. Pip was sweating profusely his hands up in front of his chest in the universal sign of ‘don’t hurt me.’

 

“Excellent.” Alucard purred with a dark chuckle as he pulled away. His chuckle turned fiendish guffaws as the frenchman turned and bolted out the door with his tail metaphorically between his legs.  

 

Ah how he love the sight of men quaking before him reminded him of times long ago. Alucard used his shadows to close the curtains and the door softly, as he walked over to a chair, lounging in it like it was a throne. Now all that was left to do was wait for the enemy to make themselves known. He had eternity afterall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pip and Mina were just lounging around in their hotel room. Mina was laying on the bed reading a book while having headphones on listening to the music from her phone.

 

Pip was sipping on a beer, trying to forget the hostile warning he received from Alucard earlier as he was flipping through the TV channels.

 

Pip stopped on the news seeing there was something big happening. He made the mistake of taking a sip when images of Seras and Alucard popped up on screen saying they were terrorists.

 

He nearly choked, spitting out his beer before jumping up dropping everything.and rushing around the room. Pip was tossing everything they had just unpacked back on to his bed.

 

He paused when he noticed Mina had been too lost in her book to have seen the broad cast. He waded up one of his shirts and threw it at her head.

 

“Hey what the hell!?” Mina whipped around, garling as she removed her headphones not at all pleased to have been disturbed.

 

“Hurry and pack up! Those vampires are in trouble! Someone is claiming they are terrorists, the whole hotel has been locked down and evacuated! They are about to send in a fully armed team of officers to take them out!” Pip declared trying to quickly relay the information as he packed trying to express the urgency.

 

Mina’s eyes widened as she jumped up and start to shove their things back into their bags. Neither caring what went in who’s bag so long as it got packed up, both cursing up a storm and hoping to get to their comrades fast.

 

The Clock was ticking...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pip and Mina had planned out several escape plans as well as possible escape routes on the way to the hotel. They arrived and split off to do their designated jobs just as Alucard ‘Checked out.’

 

Mina had a pretty good view from where she stood, her eyes wide in admiration. The vampire was a sight to behold. She watched as the bodies of several fully armed policemen were thrown out the windows, only to be impaled on the flag poles on either side of entry point.

 

It looked like a morbid play on pathway lights. The tall lean vampire stood upon the top of the marble steps, his red trench coat flaring out like two leathery demon wings behind him. The shadow that was cast upon the hotel was, breathtaking; in the nightmarish way as it twisted into a demonic beast.

 

“That is one hell of a way to check out!.” she giggled before making a dash towards a grounded news chopper, missing her vampire confronting a tall lean dandy man, Alhambra.

 

She was back in her earlier dress, and having redone her hair on the way back. Mina ran up to the News reporter, with crocodile tears in her eyes.

 

“Help me, please. I need away from here! Those terrorists were insane monsters!” Mina swooned into the arms of the male reporter just as an explosion sounded. Both the men, reporter and pilot jumped to her ‘rescue’ carrying her onto the helicopter to try and care for her.

 

Pip snorted, as this was the scene he walked upon, after having grabbed their bags. Catching Mina’s eye he nodded and rushed forward as she quickly sat up. Pip knocked out the reporter as she held her dagger to the pilots throat.

 

“Sorry hon, but your our ride out of here. Just be good and fly us were we tell you and no harm will come to you.” Mina grinned. The hard part was over for the moment, the two mercs got the chopper loaded and up in the air.

 

“Now take us to the roof of the hotel.” Pip was in the seat next to the pilot, having traded spots with Mina so his gun was pointed at the man, to encourage his continued good behavior.  

 

Mina was seated in the back near the doors, gazing out the window with four of her blades in one hand at the ready incase she needed to jump out and lend a hand.

 

The chopper made it in the air just in time to see Seras’ last attack, the dandy man simply sliced the large shell in half. The smoke cleared enough for Mina to see the odd shape that was almost the shape of Alucard that was blacker than pitch with two columns of red glowing eyes down the form that stood before Alhambra.

 

But it was gone in a flash, morphing into a colony of bats, a sole gun fired before the bats disappeared into the darkness only for a form to appear behind the dandy man obscured by the still lingering spoke of Seras’ ruined bullet shell. Alhambra spun blocking the attack from behind before attacking where the figure stood.

 

Only to freeze in horror…

 

There upon the ground was the infernal form of a sprawled pitch hound amalgamation, an arm protruding from the head welding a gun with a scattering of glowing red eyes about it’s form.

 

A shift of movement  once again from behind and Alhambra spun, only for Alucard to grab his wrist pulling the latin man towards him. Alucard striking out and destroying Alhambra’s right knee with a spray of blood.

 

The dandy man pulled his free hand back and tossed a card in an attempt to defend himself. Alucard struck, not only slicing the card in half, but obliterating his entire left arm with the force, a fountain of blood spraying violently.

 

Alucard’s hand gripped Alhambra’s face, the demon in red using both hands to pull the wounded dandy man’s face close to his own. Mina watched as Alucard spoke something to his enemy, before wrenching the man’s head back and sinking in with razor sharp fangs, putting an end to Alhambra.

 

The blood spray was spectacular from her view, that was until the man suddenly burst into unnatural flames.

 

“Alucard!” She gasped watching in horror as Alucard and the other man became enveloped in the unnatural blue flames.

 

She watched shocked when Alucard looked to just brush the flames off, before absorbing them. Seras looked just as concerned as Mina felt.

 

Pip whistled looking around at the carnage bringing her attention to him and the pilot, who looked a bit green and near scared to death. Mina, now that the danger to Alucard had perished was almost starry eyed if a bit disappointed at having missed the start of the fight.

 

Seras sighed, glad her master was not harmed too badly in his fight. She blinked up at having heard the chopper once it drew near.

 

“Seras! Alucard!” Pip yells glad to see the two well and alive, er undead. Pip grinned and waved as. Seras smiled and turned to her master.

 

“It’s the captain.” Seras grinned slightly starry-eyed, but blushed and rushed over to get their coffins when her master reminded her.

 

“Get close to them and land.” Pip kindly ‘asked’ the pilot.

 

“Y-yes sir.” The pilot stuttered before making the land.

 

As soon as the chopper landed Mina threw open the door and grinned.

 

“You two scared the shit out of us! Come on lets go before we can’t get the hell out of here!” Mina grinned. She hopped down, hiked up the end of her dress and rushed over to the two. She stopped and blinked confused when Alucard turned away from her.

 

Alucard froze at hearing Mina’s voice and turned away from her, he could not bare the thought of the woman being afraid of him after what he’d done-after what she had seen.

 

His fists clenched at his sides, he has always been proud of what he was and how powerful he had become why was it so difficult now?

 

...He could lose her...not his precious Mina.

 

“Alucard?” Asked Mina worriedly, as Seras was loading the coffins onto the chopper.

 

“I take it you’ve seen the monster I truly am.” Alucard spat out eyes glaring out over the edge of the building. His head whipping back around when he hear her give a snort of laughter.

 

“All humans have the ability to become monsters, and I’m not talking about the kind that goes bump in the night. True evil can be found even in the flesh of man.” Mina smiled before giving a grin as she grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the chopper, before Pip had a chance to yell at them for taking so long.

 

“So nice little show you gave.” Mina gave a sly smirk as she closed the door and sat next to him. She then turned to Seras.

 

“Mind helping Pip keep an eye on our pilot? I’m sure his arm might get tired soon.” Mina spoke with a soft smile.

 

“Sure?” Seras blinked with a nod before she headed towards the front of the chopper.

 

“How much did you see?” spoke Alucard after Seras had left, he sounded a bit subdued. Still not believing the words she spoke on the rooftop.

 

“Well I seen your grand check out show. Which now I think I know why you go by Alucard. I also caught the tail end of the show with Pip.” Mina teased, but paused and placed her hand over his arm closest to her.

 

“Are you alright though? Do you need blood?” Mina asked looking up at him with worry. Alucard blinked his eyes landing on her hand and slowly rising to look at her sweet angelic face.

 

“I’m fine, Mina. I could do with some more blood, but it can wait till we get back. And why do you think I am called, not named Alucard?” Alucard replied curious to if she could guess correctly.

 

The offer of drinking her blood was so tempting he could feel his fangs had extended. The pleasing offer of the liquid ambrosia contained in her veins was so tempting, but he would not risk turning her into a vampire or even worse a ghoul until he knew more about her.

 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she leaned up closer to him. Her lips once again, ghosting breath over his ear.

 

“After seeing the grand way you ‘checked’ out. I only know of one vampire with that infamous calling card. Prince Vladimir III Tepes, also known as Vlad the Impaler and Count Dracula. Alucard is Dracula backwards, the reason I laughed when I first heard it.” Mina whispered softly to him.

 

Alucard’s eyes grew wider with every name he was ever known by. No one, but those Leading the Hellsing family ever knew the full truth of his identity.

 

Mina pulled back and smiled at him her hand still resting upon his arm giving it a light squeeze when he turned to look at her.

 

“You are not afraid?” Alucard questioned flabbergasted as he observed her.

 

“No, not really. You are a servant to man, trying to protect mankind. Besides after facing off with a werewolf at fourteen not much scares me now.” Mina grinned cheekily sticking her tongue out a bit as she gave him a playful wink, earning a smile from him which she then returned.

 

“And how did you come to learn these things? You seem to know a lot about monsters.” He asked recalling the werewolf slaying tale.

 

“Besides from my job? I’ve always been interested in monsters off all kinds. Got picked on at school and at home for it. I read and watched anything I could get my hands on. Folklore, mythology, fairy tales, horror, anything with a vampire, werewolf or any manner of creature.” Mina smiled, with a shrug.

 

Alucard reached up cupping her cheek gently and softly rubbing the pat of is gloved thumb along her cheek. Mina leaned into his touch, her free hand coming up to place over his own.

 

“You are a remarkable yet strange woman,” He let his eyes drifted down to her tempting soft red lips. A grin stretched across his face, it seemed he would be getting what he was owed.

 

“My Mina.” Alucard declared softly before leaning down to latch his lips to hers. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut. He had found home again the moment his lips touched touched hers. Mina pressed closer with a small needy mewl, he couldn’t help, but smirk into the kiss.

 

The sound filled him with macho pride, at the thought of being the cause of such a satisfying sound. Mina’s hand left his, moving onto his chest. Mina jerked, her mouth pulling away from his.

 

“Your Mina?” Mina huffed giving the now smirking vampire a small glare, softly smacking him in the chest in retribution, which only caused the man to chuckle.

 

Alucard pulled Mina sideways onto his lap encircling his arms around her waist, as he buried his nose in her dainty neck as she relaxed into his arms. Oh how he adored his little spitfire.

 

“It’s about bloody time, twit. I thought you’d never step up your game.” Mina huffed crossing her arms. That statement threw him for a loop, he pulled back to look at her questioningly.

 

“What? How could I not know. That little scare tactic you pulled when we first met was pretty telling. Especially after talking with Pip and comparing the scare tactics you used on them. You made it up close and personal, with me.” Mina huffed with a roll of her eyes, before a smirk graced her lips.

 

“That and the fact of all the things you could have had won from our card game you wanted a kiss. Not blood or anything else of a dubious nature. Just a simple kiss.” Mina turned slightly in his arms, her own arms moved to up past his shoulders and around his neck.

 

Alucard chuckled once again leaning down to press his forehead against hers. _‘I was wrong it seems. I wasn’t the hunter at all. Just a wolf being led to where the she-wolf had set up a trap.’_

 

“Alright land us in that spot over there.” Pip’s voice cut their moment short, it seems they were about to land. Mina reluctantly slid off Alucard’s lap back into the seat next to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't as evil as I was last chapter. I apologize if any of this seems too close to the manga, but I did attempt to put it in my own words. (Please don't copyright me! I just want to share this story with everyone, and have no rights to Hellsing.)


	7. Guess Who!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry. 
> 
> After the escape from Brazil and the Hell Hotel the group of four is stuck at the motel in St. Rose. Alucard and Mina are left in the motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, so I apologize. I am not exactly happy about how this chapter came out, but I have been suck on it for too long and have nothing else left to add to it. So hopefully it's decent.

 

 

The renegade group had left the chopper and it’s pilot in an empty field, after Alucard took care of the man’s memory. The group had traveled a few miles and were now in a small motel room in the small town of St. Rose. 

 

Seras and Pip had left to get supplies and check out the boat schedules. Which left Alucard and Mina in the room alone. 

 

Alucard was sat in the only chair as he placed a call to report in to Integra, while Mina was in the bathroom. Mina changed out of the dress and redid her hair. Mina stepped out once she had changed  into her normal black leather outfit, but with added pieces of metal armor on her shoulders, forearms, knees, and her top. 

 

Alucard was just hanging the phone up as Mina was leaving the bathroom. She blinked when she noticed the cold, distant look in his eyes.

 

“Everything okay, Vampy?” Mina asked walk up behind him draping her arms over his shoulders and leaning down to peck his cheek.

 

Alucard relaxed in her arms and leaned back into her hold as one hand came up to touch her her arm. He smiled softly at her chosen nickname for him. Glad she was not calling him Vlad. 

 

For him that name was connected with too many bad memories, tho he would kill anyone else who dared to call him vampy, only his Mina had that privilege. 

 

“Yes. It seems we need to get back as soon as we can. The Queen is calling a meeting.” He replied, but blinked when his Mina tensed behind him.

 

“Mina?” He asked and turned so he could see her.

 

“The Queen?” Mina winced as she looked down at herself before she gave a sigh. The corners of Alucard’s lips twitched. 

 

“Wish I had known, I wouldn’t have changed.” Mina griped with a pout, but let out a yelp as she was pulled into Alucards arms. He chuckled at her even as she glared up at him.

 

“Do not fret, I am going just as I am. We will be meeting her majesty with Integra and the roundtable council. I am sure the queen would rather see a protector of her kingdom at the ready then for them to be dressed nice and unable to do so.” Alucard smirked leaning down to swipe his tongue along the length of her neck. 

 

“Hello...” spoke Seras as she and Pip entered the room.

 

“Bon Jour...” Pip spoke at the same time as he and Seras entered their motel room. 

 

This was the scene Pipa and Seras walked in on. All parties froze. Mina’s face flushed as Alucard pulled away acting as if nothing was wrong.

 

“Anything?” Alucard asked impassively, wondering how they did with the boat idea.

 

“M-Master? What are you doing to Miss Mina?!” Seras stuttered out, worried about the woman who her master was currently clutching. Pip snorted, unable to help himself.

 

“Calm down Mon cher. I think Alucard was just getting another kiss.” the brunette made kissy noises as he teased the blonde beside him. The frenchman grinned and took a sip of his drink as he walked over to the desk set the food bag down and tossed a wrapped burger to Mina. 

 

“The boats were a bust. Nothing leaving for a week, and all schedules are booked up.” Pip answered the male vampire’s earlier question. 

 

“Food! Thank you Pip, Seras! So we’re stuck? Damn.” Mina opened the burger, after she pushed away her earlier embarrassment in favor of eating. Mina paused mid bite, blinked as her vampire stood up with her in his arms before he gently knelt down to set her on the bed. 

 

“Finish eating you two and get ready to go.” Alucard spoke before he stood and pulled his glasses and hat on. Mina went back to eating, but kept her eyes on Alucard.

 

“Eh?” Pip and Seras wondered if Alucard even heard them.

 

“We’re going to steal an airplane.” Alucard turned to them with a wicked grin. Mina blinked then laughed, it sounded fun to her.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Pip was not happy about that plan. Someone, probably him, would die this time. Alucard’s eyes widened as he whipped around to glare at the door. 

 

Seras having noticed where her master’s glare was aimed, blinked. The young blonde turned to gaze out of the peephole. Her eyes also widened, she had only just jumped out of the way of the door as the door was kicked off its hinges.

 

Alucard appeared in front of Mina, shielding her from any shrapnel. In walked Father Alexander Anderson, eyes obscured by the light that refracted off his glasses.

 

Seras was frozen in fear having remembered the last time the two powerful men had faced off against each other. She did not particularly want to go through that much pain again. Mina and Pip watched curiously as the vampire and priest faced off against each other.

 

The two rivals snarled at each other before charging a fist raised each, delivering a fierce blow upon the other, before both breaking out into maniacal laughter.

 

“Alucard.” snarled the priest as he stomped into the room.

 

“Couldn’t stand it anymore eh Anderson?” Snarked Alucard before even more violent punches were exchanged between the two.

 

When things started to look bad, meaning the two rivals had drawn their weapons, Seras and Pip had drew their own in defence of their Hellsing comrade. 

 

Mina just watched with a smirk, she found the fight entertaining, not worried in the slightest. The two were pretty evenly matched, but she trusted that her Vampire would win in the end. 

 

Anderson suddenly threw one of his blessed blades at the wall behind Mina which had a paper attached. Mina simply ducked her head to the side as she finished up her burger and waded up the wrapper. 

 

“Anderson!” Alucard snarled livid that his Mina was almost hurt, even after he heard the priest had provided with a way out of the country. 

 

“Hello Anderson.” Mina stood and moved next to Alucard, gave the man a small wave.

 

“Little pagan wench.” Anderson nodded with a smirked before taking his leave. Now all eyes were on her.

 

“What?” Mina questioned. The other three turned to face the redhead with looks of confusion.

 

“You know him? And he didn’t kill you?!” Seras asked shocked especially sense every time she had ever heard Anderson speak about pagans it was always followed by kill, slaughter, or purge the filth and sin from them. 

 

“I was hired by him a time or two. I took out a few priest that were sick pedophiles. Iscariot wouldn’t do anything as that was their only ‘sin’, so Anderson hired me.” Mina shrugged before she walked over to the blade pulled it out of the wall and looked over the note that was attached. 

 

“Why call you pagan?” Pip questioned curiously. He blinked as the woman pulled her jacket off and turned so the group could see her bare shoulder blades.. 

 

There on her back, on her right shoulder blade was a small four inch round black and white Pentacle star, backed by the five elements in their respective colors.

 

“The only religion I found an inclination with.” Mina spoke with a smile after shrugging her jacket back on, and completely missed the curious eyes of Alucard as the man gazed at her back. 

 

“So let's head back to London. I’ve had enough of this trip from hell.” Mina continued while she waved the page she had pulled off the wall in the air. 

 

“Besides, we have a date with the Queen!” Mina reminded Alucard who nodded grumpily still not pleased.

 

The group of four wasted no time and quickly packed up. Then headed off to Iscariot's private airport. London was calling them back home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should hopefully be better. I will have to reread the manga as the first scene still needs some work. Thank you all for the kudos!


	8. Dreams of Blood & War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the Meeting with the Queen, with a few non-cannon changes to make the story interesting, Integra calls attention to Alucard's obsession with Mina, Mina and Seras talk blood, and Alucard is finding it hard to keep his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all the comments from this story. It gives me the little push to get the next chapter up. So happy everyone is enjoying reading this story. 
> 
> So I'll make an announcement here! 
> 
> Once 'A Persephone to His Hades' is finished I will be posting a Prequel & a Sequel! Not sure what order to place them in a series tho, but I'll figure it out!

 

 

Alucard jolted awake in his seat, reaching up to grip his face. That Memory; the memory that always haunted him was back. The memory of the dawn he was defeated by Van Hellsing. Where everything was taken from him, and his precious Mina was ripped from his grasp forever…

 

He pulled his hand away from his face, dispassionate eyes taking in the blood that had leaked from his eyes that now stained his gloved hand.

 

“Me dreaming...how ridiculous.”  He gripped quietly to himself. He glanced over to Seras’ coffin located near by, when her faint snores reached his ears. He turned when he heard someone as they headed over to him.

 

“Vampy? What’s wrong?” Mina’s smile dropped when she noticed the blood tears upon her vampire’s cheeks. She moved to him then. Taking a seat in his lap, his arms automatically wrapped around her waist. She reach up to cup his face in her soft hands, her thumbs gently wiped away the blood.

 

“Memories of misery.” Alucard relaxed in her hold. Those memories were just that, memories. He had his Mina back, she was his and only his this time round. He was apart of Hellsing. He was the hunter instead of the hunted.

 

“Memories can be the worst form of torture. I came to tell you that we’ll be landing in London in a few minutes. Sure your okay?” Mina asked worry lacing her voice, it was a warm heavy quilt had enveloped him and brought comfort to his damaged soul.

 

“Just...stay with me…” forever was left unsaid as Alucard leaned into Mina’s loving embrace, his head resting upon her ample bosom. Her hands gently carting though his ebony locks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two vampires and the two Mercs entered the room where the Roundtable council, the Queen, and Hellsing was meeting. To their surprise Iscariot was also in attendance.

 

“Truly splendid, everyone’s here.” Alucard smirked, his crimson gaze staring out over his sunglasses. Integra, praised her servent and commanded him to remove his sunglasses. The vamp did as ordered before he walked up to the Queen, bypassing her guards and knelt before her.

 

Mina watched a soft smile on her lips as her vampire spoke so sweetly and with such care to the older woman. A light blush dusted Mina’s cheeks when Alucard said something to the monarch, both gave a quick glance in Mina’s direction soon after. Alucard then proceeded to give his report as the Queen instructed.

 

Alucard talked about War War II and the battle with The Third Reich, The Letztes Bataillon. Millenium was alive and thriving, much like a stubborn cockroach.

 

As Alucard was finishing up his report a voice alerted everyone of the small intruder that had appeared in the room right beside Mina. “Tublacin’s blood showed me the vay here. Really...I guess he vas good for something…”

 

Mina gave a startled yelp as she whipped around to punch whoever it was in the face. Her first collided with the face of a cat eared child like boy. She was quite mortified at being so startled that she just instinctively resorted to violence. Pip, and Hinkle pulled out their weapons all the while Alucard had found it comical..

 

“Vait.” They cat ear boy pleaded as he raised in hands in a placating gesture. “I’m just a messenger. I’m not here to fight.”

 

Questions were shouted at the intruder as the boy made is way up the table. Questions about how he got in, and observations about their security measures.

 

“I’m Everyvere. And Novere.” The cat boy pulled out a thin screen. “Since Eweryone from England und the watican are gathered together here today. Our kommandant, Herr Major, has something very important to say. So please, sit back und listen.”

 

The intruder’s gaze landed on Seras, his ears folded flat as the two stared each other down curiously.

 

“Guten Tag.” The nazi cat boy nodded his greeting.

 

“R-right, good day.” Seras greeted back, a bit thrown off by the politeness.

 

The nazi, set up the screen and pulled out a remote, but after a few clicks and nothing happening it was clear something was amiss.

 

“What?” The she-vamp questioned perturbed at the unyielding stare.

 

“Eh? Ahh? Vat’s wrong, there’s no signal.” The boy pouted, but his ears perked up once voices could be heard. The sound of terrified pleads met their ears, a group of germans were pleading for their lives. Not long after a slightly round blonde German man was on the screen.

 

“Hm, Ahh There’s the image.” They cat eared German mused, and soon the sound of gun fire sounded from the video feed.

 

Everyone in the room froze at hearing terrified pleads of mercy and gunshots coming from off screen. Their enemy were killing their own. The two nazis talked the one on screen was called The Major.  All eyes turned to Alucard when he walked up to the screen.

 

“Hi there, Major.” he grinned wickedly. Mina could practically see the bloodlust in his eyes even from where she stood as she listened to the german greet Alucard with fiendish excitement.

 

Integra interrupted the two old acquaintances, wanting to know what their goal was.

 

Mina rolled her eyes. It was obvious to her what the group wanted.   _‘People like them only want death and chaos. They lived and breathed war so they want to relive it again.’_

 

It was as they were watching the ghouls ripping the ‘defeatist’ apart that the short nazi noticed Mina, who had moved next to Alucard to get a better look at their enemy.

“My, my Alucard, such a pretty little fraulein, you have there.” Major spoke eyeing Mina from within the screen.

 

“Yeah don’t even think about it pal. I don’t do Nazis; I have standers. I’m more likely to rip you apart.” Mina snarked with a glare before Alucard had a chance to reply, only to receive a shrug and a sleazy grin from the pudgy nazi. That grin sent an uncomfortable chill down her spine.

 

The argument between the Major and Maxwell was entertaining, at least in Mina’s opinion. She wasn’t a religious person by any means, and she by any means liked Iscariot XIII. Fanatics were both mental and dangerous.

 

“But unfortunately for you, my enemy ist not you und yours. Keep your vords to yourself for a bit section XIII. My enemy ist Great Britain!! The order of Protestant Knights!! Nein!!  It’s that man who looks so joyful standing there.” Preached the Major.

 

All eyes turned to the Vampire. The insane light was back in his eyes making them haunting, as he stared to laugh maniacally; causing everyone in the room, except for the nazis and Mina, to stare at him in horror.

 

Shit went down after that. Shots fired, Integra ordering for the cat boy to be killed, and War threats tossed out, as the Leader of Hellsing basically mocked the whole Millenium group. A pretty ballsy move in Mina’s opinion.

 

The Monitor was destroyed by a well placed shot from Seras, as ordered. Mina couldn't help herself as she turned to look at Alucard.

 

“I’m enjoying England, so far. Women here are no pushovers. A room full of men and it’s the women what are the most put together and composed.” Mina mused with a laugh.

 

“You find this amusing?”  Maxwell snarled out.

 

“Only the fact that as the Chief of Section XIII, you were practically foaming at the mouth at petty insults. While Sir Integra held herself and by extension England with dignity and grace.” Mina smirked.

 

The men in the room (excluding Alucard) all looked annoyed or angry at Mina’s statement but none offered to contradict her. Tho, those of Iscariot looked as though they wanted to ring her neck.  It was then that her majesty address them.

 

“Sir Hellsing, Alucard. This is an order. Bring them all down.” the Queen intoned.  

 

Hellsing now had their new standing orders mandated from the Queen herself.

 

War was upon them; may Heaven and Hell have mercy on them all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ride back to Hellsing manor was very insightful for Alucard. He and Mina were riding back with Integra, with Walter as their designated Chauffeur. Seras & Captain Pip were riding back in another car.

 

Mina had fallen asleep in the car within a few minutes of Alucard reporting their Brazil mission. The redhead was curled up against the vampire’s side, her head lay upon his shoulder.

 

Integra observed her two monster hunters, apparently the two had become very close during their mission. Which was curious, Alucard was hardly attached to anyone.

 

Even with the police girl, he was partly detached emotionally. She watched as Alucard moved Miss Lowell so her head now rested in his lap and his hand carded through her hair. Integra’s eyes widened when it hit her.

 

“By God you’re in love with her?” Integra exclaimed in her shock, she barely noticed Walter whip around wide eyed at the exclamation that the vampire was in love. Both watched Alucard pause in his petting of Mina’s long red locks.

 

Alucard paused in his petting of the strands of fire that made up Mina’s hair. His eyes drifted down to look at Mina’s serene sleeping face as he thought over his master’s words.

 

“No. Love is too tame a word.” Alucard spoke softly, as he continued to stroke Mina’s hair. Walter turned back to the road, but silently listened in on the two’s conversation.

 

“Obsessed, infatuated, besotted, enraptured are more appropriate terms.” spoke the vampire with a distant tone his eyes still locked upon Mina’s face. Integra leaned back in her seat and hummed, deep in thought.

 

“It’s a little hard to believe. You’ve never once showed such interest for anything. As soon as Miss Lowell shows up, you nearly attack each other upon first meeting only to show up after a single mission acting like a smitten couple. The sudden change is like night and day.” Integra pointed out gazing directly into Alucard’s red eyes that were focused solely on Mina’s sleeping face.

 

“Can you imagine? The darkness in love with the light.” Alucard chortled, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headrest.

 

“It’s not unheard of. That attack wasn’t an attack was it? It was a test to gauge her personality? How important is she to you, Alucard?” questioned Integra raising an eyebrow at her servent.

 

“Yes, I was testing a theory. She is the Persephone to my Hades.” Alucard replied somewhat answering his master’s questions.

 

“Do you plan to turn her?” Integra asked her tone serious. If Alucard was as obsessed as he sounded she was not about to ask him about if he knew if Miss Lowell is virginal.

 

“Possibly...nothing definite, as of yet, just that I want to make her mine.” Alucard shrugged, his eyes cracking open at Mina rolling over in her sleep to snuggle into his stomach.

 

Truth be told, Alucard didn’t want to rush into anything, until he knew for certain. Mina was a firecracker; an unpredictable firecracker. She wasn’t afraid of him as a man or as a vampire, nor afraid of the darkness that lurked with his very being.

 

Yes, she knew some of his past, but she didn’t know the full extent of how deeply entrenched the darkness was upon his heavily tainted soul.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seras was starving, but the scent of food sitting before her was making her nauseous. She needed to eat, but she couldn’t stand the thought of drinking blood. She knew she was disappointing her master, but that couldn’t be the only way to stay strong.

 

Seras took a spoonful of the soup in her shaking hand and shoved it into her mouth. As soon as the soup hit her mouth it felt wrong. Like she was trying to drink bleach or turpentine.

 

The soup tasted acrid; burning as she forced herself to swallow it down, only to regret doing so as she started coughing violently.

 

“Is it painful? It must be.” Integra spoke when she and Mina entered the dining room, having startled Seras.

 

“Sir Integra…” Sera spoke softly before, Integra tossed something in front of her.  The young police girls blue eyes widened seeing the bag of blood.

 

Mina blinked and watched as Integra good-naturedly berated Seras about not drinking blood. The redhead raised an eyebrow at seeing their boss cut herself with a dinner knife and allowing the female vampire to lick the blood from her bleeding finger.

 

After Integra gave Seras her standing orders she left the room. Mina turned and looked at Seras from where she was leaning against the wall next to the door.

 

“Why does drinking blood seem so bad to you? It’s your only source of sustenance.” Mina questioned pushing herself off the wall and walking over to the table where Seras was gazing at the blood bag like it would bite her.

 

“It’s just...wrong...it can’t be the only way…” the young vampire spoke faintly.

 

“Why? It was donated freely.” Mina pushed hoping Sera could overcome this little fear. Mina had an uneasy feeling, something bad was going to happen within the next few days, and everyone needed to be prepared for it.

 

“Yes, for medical purposes! Not for...this…” Seras trailed off with a wince, and shifting in her seat turning to look out at the moon instead of at the all too tempting blood bag.

 

“So? You need it to live now. It’s no different than a blood transfusion. You holding onto useless morals is not going to help anyone. When you are weak you hold your whole team back. Besides you’re just wasting food.” Mina voiced moving next to the young vampire. Seras blinked up at the elder woman.

 

“Miss Mina!!!” Seras shrieked, watching in horror as Mina picked up the blood pack, bit open the straw tubing and drank a mouthful. Seras blinked as she watched as Mina winced pulling the blood pack away to glare at it.

 

“Uh! Nevermind! If they are giving it to you cold it’s no wonder you won’t drink. Yuck! Warm it up, put in a bowl and try eating it. It’s your new thick tomato soup.” Mina shook her head, handing the blood pack back to Seras and walking out the door.

 

Seras blinked after Mina, she couldn’t believe the woman just drank blood. Seras blinked down at the bag. _‘Maybe...if she can do it I can too...I’m the one that’s supposed to be a vampire…’_

 

She gulped roughly, before she closed her eyes and latched her mouth around the straw. She groaned out in bliss before sucking down the ambrosia with the speed of a man dying of thirst.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seras met Mina and Walter as they went down to the basement to look for their wayward Master Vampire.

 

“Miss Lowell, I’m not sure if you should come...Alucard is very particular about who comes near his room.” voiced Walter as he eyed the young redhead.

 

“He won’t mind. Besides I’m curious to see what his room looks like.” Mina grinned easily, as the three continued to make their way down the basement stairs.

 

“Would this curiosity have anything to do with your decorating style?” Pondered Walter with a raised eyebrow, receiving a curious glance from Miss Seras.

 

“You can say it, Gothic. I like skulls, coffins, and bats. And not really.” Mina smirked back. Her real reason was she just wanted to see her vampire. As the evening wore on the stronger her feeling of unease grew.

 

The three found Alucard slumped over in his chair, seeming to be asleep. Seras and Walter seemed a touch annoyed by it. Mina on the other hand thought it was dare she say it, cute.

Neither Seras or Walter seemed inclined to wake Alucard up, and Seras was too busy telling Walter about a weird dream she had. Mina just rolled her eyes and headed towards her sleeping vampire.

 

Mina walked over with a soft smile, brushing the hair gently away from her vampire’s face. She leaned down and pecked just beside his ear.

 

“Evening Vampy.” Mina softly giggled out when she felt him jolt awake, pulling away slightly so she could see his slightly drowsy face.

 

“Mina?” Alucard blinked trying to wake up fully and wondering how she found her way to his chambers. Hearing Seras and Walter he had his answer. _‘Calling me a beast; the nerve of those two.’_

 

Alucard sat up straight in his seat a bit disappointed when mina pulled away, but it wasn’t for long. As Mina bent over in those deliciously tight pants.

 

“My you are such a messy eater.” Mina teased moving to start picking up all the discarded blood packs scattered about the floor around the side table.

 

Alucard had to shift in his seat, crossing one knee over the other. The sight of Mina’s rear bent over in those tight pants of hers was enough to drive a lesser man to madness, as it was Alucard was finding it hard to resist the urge to reach over and cop a feel.

  
His fingers twitched, desperate to molest that tempting leather clad bottom. _‘Curse those nazis! Of all the times they could have picked for war it had to be now?! When I have a tempting minx to woo!’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter should be up soon! I promise!


	9. Vows of the Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard leaves, Hellsing Manor is under attack, and Mina is more than she appears.

 

 

“Alucard! Wait!” Alucard heard from behind him. Turning he spotted Mina running up to him. He turned back to Integra and Walter, the three of them were on their way to the British National Security Special Guidance Division Headquarters.

 

“Go on ahead I will meet you there.” Alucard spoke bowing to his master turning to meet Mina when the two were gone. He could tell right away something was wrong, she wasn’t using her little nickname for him. Her eyes were deep with worry and her body was tense and fidgety.

 

“What’s gotten you so upset, my Mina?” He questioned pulling her into an embrace. Her hands clung to the back of his red coat with a desperation that was starting to worry him.

 

“Something’s not right. I have a feeling, that everything is going to go horribly wrong. You’re going to be sent out alone and…” Mina’s voice trailed off as she placed her forehead over his undead heart.

 

“Promise me you’ll finish your mission and come back as fast as you can. I fear all hell is going to break loose with you not here.” She confided to him.

 

He pulled her back gently kneeling slightly so he can look into her eyes, knowing he had to be careful; women were dangerously cunning, especially when they were pouting or upset.

 

What he saw nearly broke his undead heart. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her verdant eyes resemble those of a trapped and panicked wolf: shifting to glance at every shift in the shadows, and alight with a feral agitation.

 

“You have my word.” He vowed nodding, before standing back up and pulling her to him again.

 

“Nothing will keep me from you for long little wolf, that I promise.” The vampire smiled softly, cupping her face in one hand so she looked up at him.

 

He leaned down pressing his lips to hers. Alucard quickly reached into his pocket and slipped the black medal ring onto her ring finger, and dragged his lips from hers when she relaxed in his hold.

 

“Good. We will be going out on a date when you return.” Mina huffed out earning a chuckle from Alucard. Mina looked down at her hand and blinked at the gorgeous ring that now adorned her ring finger. She raised her emerald eyes to look back at him questioningly.

 

“Of course. I look forward to it. What?” Alucard chuckled glad his Mina still had some moxie in her.

 

“What’s with the ring? And why put it on my wedding finger?” Mina asked with a raised eyebrow with a soft smile as she turned her hand to flash it back at him.

 

“Consider it an added _‘vow’_ with my promise.” The crazy vampire chuckled diving back in for another kiss. Mina’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss causing her to miss the soft glowing of the coffin shaped scarlett emerald set in the ring. He kept the kiss short pulling way with great reluctance.

 

“Did you seriously?” Mina inquired her eyes wide once her brain had caught up with the conversation and caught on the word vow.

 

“Yes.”  Alucard smirked down at the passionate redhead in his arms. It seems he finally caught her off guard.

 

“You just...” Mina drifted off as her eyes gazing back down to the ring. It was a beautiful shining black metal band with a glimmering scarlett emerald that was cut in the shape of a coffin.

 

“Yes.” The vampire chuckled the corners of his mouth twitching as he held back a grin. It would seem he had finally managed to render her speechless.

 

“Does that mean?” Mina questioned as her bottle green eyes snapped up to gaze into his own red ones.

 

“Quite probably.” He nodded leaning down to peck her forehead before pulling away with a soft scowl as he let her go.

 

“I am afraid, little wolf I must now take my leave. Stay safe for me.” the vampire stated reluctantly letting her go with a deep sigh.

 

“It’s fine. I will, just make sure to keep your promise.” Mina also seemed just as reluctant to let him go. Mina received a nod from the man and watched as he phased into the shadows of the wall.

 

Mina stood there for a minute, her gaze locked on the spot her vampire had vanished. She shook her head and put herself into battle mode. She pushed all thoughts of the ring to the back of her mind. There were more urgent things to think about.

 

“Okay first off, find Pip and Seras to formulate battle plans and manor defence plans.” She muttered to herself as she headed off to find everyone.  

 

Shit was about to go down, and she was not going to be caught off guard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mina was pacing in the control room, all the while Seras was taking the Nazi zeppelin down. Pip was sitting,chatting with Seras and watching Mina pace.

 

“Calm down petit diable, Mon cher Seras is defending our HQ with honor.” Pip grinned trying to calm the redhead down. Pip had to admit tho, Mina sure knew how to make defence plans. She thought of things that others wouldn't account for.

 

“Maybe I should have gone with Integra and Walter…” Mina uttered under her breath as she walked over towards the monitors, and biting her lower lip.

 

“Petit diable, Madam Integra would have wanted us to secure HQ. Just you wait cher, that vampire Romeo will swoop in to finish off the bag guys.” Pip teased with a smirk, his eye glancing to the ring that adorned her left ring finger.

 

“We’ve all planned as well as we could. All we can do now is fight till either everything is over or we’re all dead.” Pip announced as he leaned back in his chair to tease Seras again.

 

“You should quit picking on the girl and just ask her out already.” Mina smirked before laughing as he nearly swallowed his cigarette. Pip once he recovered looked to the woman a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“At least tell her how you feel in case things get blown to complete hell.” Mina warned before sighing and heading to the door.

 

“I’m going to patrol. I’ve got a walkie, so keep me updated.” spoke Mina before walking out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was official, everything had went to Hell. Mina was staring at a giant version of that Nazi bitch, but something was off, not right.

 

Then it hit her, the scent of the air had not changed. She pulled her hand up and bit down on the flesh of her forearm. That did it, with the Illusion shattered Mina took off down the hall.

 

She smirked and hit the button that armed all of the windows with her razor wire just as the first shatter of glass was heard.

 

“Got ya, you sick Nazi fucks!” Mina cackled unsheathing her silver flat jagged short swords that were strapped to her back. She hacked her way through any of the nazi ghouls that managed live threw her wire traps.

 

After awhile of her hacking and wasting any enemy in her path her walkie crackled on with Pip calling a full retreat to the conference room.

 

Mina gave a sigh before making her way towards the meeting point, but stopped anytime she found survivors still fighting, to lend a hand.

 

She had set up reinforced medic rooms throughout the house one per level, and helped the survivors she found get to those rooms. She only managed to find and saved about eight men altogether.

 

Mina locked the men in the room so they were all safe, before making a dash towards the conference room.

 

When she got to the ranvue point, the front hallway was full of those damned Nazi ghouls. Mina sighed. _‘I never get a break…’_

 

She took a deep breath, waited until there was a pause in the firing then took off running towards the gap. Spinning mid air to look to see if she could take out any ghouls on her way in, when a missile was launched. She slung out a wire causting it to prematurely detonate as just as she made it threw the tiny gap in the barricade.

 

She landed in the conference room on her back with a grunt and a smirk on her face. Mina had taken out the missile that would have ripped through the flimsy barricade. Pip and his surviving men gaped.

 

“Mad! You are absolutely mad woman! You should have stayed safe and out of this tomb.” Pip exclaimed moving over to her.

 

“Yeah well, wouldn’t be the girlfriend of a vampire if I wasn’t at least partially mad now would I?” Mina groaned as she sat up.

 

“Besides, I’m going to help you lot get out of here.” Mina grinned moving over to the far wall pulling out a detonator and clicking it.

 

There was a soft sound of metal against metal before a section of the wall just fell over at Mina’s feet. The men in the room gaped. There was now a crawl space leading into the next room.

 

“Rule number one boys, NEVER back yourself into a corner without a contingency plan.” Mina turned to face them with a grin.

 

“Now let’s get those that are injured into the next room I’ve reinforced it so all we have to do is lock it up.

 

“You heard her men! Retreat! Quickly now!” Pip proclaimed motioning his men onward only pausing when there was a soft explosion outside the barricaded entrance.

 

Pip and what remained his team celebrating for the arrival of their trump card, Seras Victoria.

 

Mina and Pip had half of the men in the secured room when they heard a blood curdling scream rip the air. Both froze recognizing who that voice belonged two.

 

Something just went very wrong. Before Mina could crawl through the crawlspace and stop them Pip and two others shot out of the roomt.

 

Cursing the vacuous men, Mina crawled through back into the conference room, gave quick orders of how to lock the room up tight, and dashed out to aid Pip and Seras.

 

Mina arrived just in time to see Pip be shot in the thighs by a surviving Nazi. The two men that had ran in with Pip, took care of it, but Mina could see the leader of the bunch getting back up and was making her way to Pip quickly.

 

_‘Oh hell no! You are not going to take out the frenchman you cowardly backstabbing bitch!’_ Mina thought her eyes bleeding a bright unearthly green as she moved with inhuman speed around the two men and Pip who was carrying a heavily injured Seras.

 

Zorin had a smirk on her smug face as she swung her scythe down at the gnat of a man who dared sucker punch her with the butt of a rifle. He would die like the insect he was for it, but her eyes widened when she was stopped.

 

Mina jumped in between Pip and Seras and the towering Nazi bitch. Mina’s gloved hands caught the blade as it came down.

 

The force of the swing sending Mina sliding back a few inches before her feet gained enough friction to be able to push back.

 

The two woman glared each other down as the fight of who’s strength would falter first began. Pip had fallen back against a wall drained, but glad Mina had saved him from gaining yet another wound, as he pulled Seras in for a kiss.

  


Zorin sneered looking at the tart that dared get between her and the gnat man. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing the redhead woman’s eyes glowing inhumanly green. She smirked with a titter.

 

“So you are ze little bitch zat was bitten und turned by Gerda. I have orders to bring you back to ze major alive. But I zink I can get away vith dismembering you first!” Zorin snarled out pushing a bit harder causing Mina to slide back a few more inches. Zorin grit her teeth as the redhead snarled and push back causing the larger woman to slide back a few feet.

 

“That the bitch’s name? Didn’t really bother to find out after she rushed in and got her head ripped off.” Mina snarked before moving to glance at Pip and Seras for a second.

 

Pip pulled back from Seras, shocked and already connected the dots that Mina wasn’t as human as they all had thought, even as he kept Seras in his arms. He turned to his men and shooed them away.

 

“Go! Go hide out until it’s safe I can’t be moved.” Pip spoke with a sad smile. He was tired, losing too much blood, and hurting too damn much to even think of trying to move.

 

“Seras, call the blood to you! Use what Alucard taught you and call it to you! Heal yourself!” Mina ordered before she turned to the nazi bitch with a feral smirk.

 

She suddenly let go of the blade, it embedded in the floor. Mina placed her hands on the shaft of the scythe before she flipped over to drop kick the nazi whore in the face.

 

Seras froze as she listened to Mina’s words. What did she mean? All of a sudden her vampire senses flared, she could feel all the blood in the manor, on the grounds and even faintly feel the blood in London, it frightened her. But then she remembered Pips earlier speech about fighting and winning for the innocent that have died.

 

_‘They will pay for this, that I promise!’_ The young blonde vampire vowed, with those thoughts she allowed her rage to build.

 

“I...How do I…? I don’t want those…things.” Seras tried to voice her doubts about absorbing the blood of the fallen nazis, luckily Mina seemed to understand her issue.

 

“Think about those friends of yours that you can sense have fallen! Call it to you! Will it to you, and they will live on though you!” Mina declared with a growl as she ducked a swing of the nazi woman’s scythe. Seras nodded and used the memories she had gained of the Wild Geese troop to call the blood to her.

 

“That all you got slag!” Mina taunted flipping back to land in front of Pip and Seras crouched on all fours, her face twisted in an animalistic snarl that revealed four large pointed canines. Mina’s ears could faintly hear the rush of liquid as it snaked its way towards them.

 

Zorin was panting slightly in both fatigue and rage. She smirked when she heard the faint sound of clicking coming from behind her.

 

“Fools, you thought you killed zem all? I had some stashed outside.” Zorin laughed but it soon died and she whipped around at the sound of a growl.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this chapter is okay. I might go back later and add more in depth scenes. I didn't want to overload with to much information, as no one likes an info dump.


	10. The Choice Offered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter find out what was around the corner, what happens to Captain Pip, and who kills Zorin.

 

 

“Fools, you thought you killed zem all? I had some stashed outside.” Zorin laughed but it soon died and she whipped around at the sound of a growl.

 

Instead of the horde of vampire nazis there stood a white wolf, it’s paws and muzzle covered in blood. It’s Icy blue eyes blazing as its fangs were barred in a snarl.

 

“Oh I figured that you would. You see I left Fenrir outside to slaughter the ones you left.” Mina gloated with a smirk when Zorin’s whipped around to gaze at her with wide eyes. Zorin couldn’t believe this, she was the only soldier left standing. 

 

_ ‘How could zis have happened?! It was supposed to be easy! It’s zese two women’s fault’ _ Zorin thought her lips twisting in a snarl, and now here she was surrounded. A wolf on one side and two women that were being a right pain in Zorin’s ass on the other. 

 

“I’m going to crush all of you like all of your insect friends!” Zorin snapped with a feral grin before summing her power to her cursed hand and slamming it down on the floor. 

 

The magic crept down both ends of the hallway ensnaring all it’s magical field. Zorin smirked, this was what she needed, she charged forward towards the redheaded bitch.

 

In an instant the smirk was wiped off her face, she was frozen. Now in front of the redhead was the blonde vampire whore, whose eyes were now healed and glaring with so much hate and rage. 

 

“You dare to call those men insects? The only insect I see is you!” Seras snarled, her blood red eyes glaring balefully at the taller nazi woman. Seras may only have only one arm right now, but it was enough to take out this vile woman. 

 

“Miss Mina please take care of the Captain. I’m going to go now Captain Bernadotte; go and slaughter them all. I’m going to kill every last one of them, just like you told me to.” Seras spoke her voice low and sinister. Pip just smiled softly, his lone eye slightly glazed in pain as he gives a two fingered mock salute. 

 

Within seconds Seras had slammed Zorin’s entire body to the floor with a loud crash, shattering the spell that had encased the hallway. Mina came over and knelt down next to Pip checked him over and sighed, the man was dying. 

 

“Your dying...I can save you, but you will no longer be human. It’s your choice, Captain.” Mina offered the bleeding man softly.

 

Pip thought about the offer, it was a damn shame he was only able to get one kiss from his lovely Draculina, but before he decided he had a few concerns. 

 

“Will it hurt much? What will I be to you if you turn me into what you are?” Pip asked in between coughs, looking at the redhead kneeling before him looking her right in her now ethereal green eyes. 

 

The sounds of Seras fighting could be heard in the background, a grin tugged at his lips, his girl sure was spunky when she was angry. 

 

“I won’t lie to you, it’ll hurt like a bitch, but you will heal and be a lot harder to kill. You will be to me something close to what Seras is to Alucard. I won’t be your master, more like Alpha. I don’t know much more than that as I did kill the werewolf that turned me.” Mina answered. 

 

She would not lie to Pip, the man had grown on her. She could tell Pip was weighing the pros and cons of each decision. 

 

“Seras would be pretty heartbroken if you didn’t stick around; would probably be years before she got a date.” Mina spoke deviously and held back a smirk when the frenchman’s head snapped up with a blazing spark of conviction in his sole eye.

 

“Do it! Turn me!” Pip snarled out, he was not going to leave his sweet girl in any other man’s filthy hands.

 

“As you wish.” Mina smirked before she shrugged off her jacket and gloves. She closed her eyes and summoned her power to her. Her skin bubbling and peeling away as copper colored fur sprouted and every muscle spasmed and stretched, and her every bone popped and cracked. 

 

Pip watched wide eyed as the small woman’s body twisted and morphed into a huge copper and white colored wolf, and she mountainous. Mina’s wolf form was easily triple the size of Fenrir, roughly the size of a kodiak bear. Pip froze his limbs twitching uselessly as his body shook in fear.

 

“M-Mina?!” Pipa whimpered, as the wolf’s huge maw opened saliva dripping to the floor from the huge razor sharp fangs. The head swung around to bump against his chest, causing him to release a gunt as the wind was knocked out of him. 

 

All of a sudden his entire chest, stomach and thighs were covered in wolf drool. He winced, it was not a comfortable sensation. Mina’s wolf head lifted and he gasped before violently coughing as one of those sharp fangs scraped down his chest. 

 

Mina’s flat wolf tongue gently lapped at the fresh wound, and pulled away once it was coated in her saliva. Mina’s head lifted higher and paused. Pip looked up to meet her glowing green eyes noticing they were apologetic.

 

“I apologize for this. We will never speak of this afterwards for both of our sakes, but it is the fastest ways to heal and turn you.” Wolf Mina spoke much to Pip’s surprise. 

 

The motions were a bit awkward as wolves were not meant for human speech, but Mina spoke nonetheless. Pip didn’t have time to react as Mina’s huge tongue thrust into his mouth, forcing his mouth full of the thick viscous saliva.

 

Pip’s eye was wide as he started to gag, but Mina refused to pull back. He was forced to swallow, only then did Mina pull her huge wolf head away. 

 

“What ze hell?!” Pip coughed and gasped for breath, trying not to gag at what was just done to him and the taste it left in his mouth. 

 

Seras had finished rubbing that bitch Zorin’s face away on the wall, she turned to check on Pip. The annoying frenchman had charmed his way to her heart, she didn’t want to lose him.

 

Her eyes widened, Pip seemed to still be alive, but it was Mina that had shocked her. Where Seras had last seen Mina now stood an enormous copper and white wolf, it barely fit in the hallway. 

 

Seras walked up to her two comrades blinking when she noticed Pip was now wet from the nose down. 

 

“What happened?” Seras blinked to Mina, but froze her eyes snapping back to Pip when the man gasped out and started convulsing.

 

“Pip!” The blonde vampire exclaimed in fear kneeling down to place her only hand on his cheek. She whipped around eyes wide when wolf Mina spoke.

 

“He’s changing, healing. It was his choice. It would be best to knock him out, let him at least try to sleep through the pain.” the copper and white wolf spoke sadly her eyes filled with sorrow for being the cause of Pip’s pain.

 

Seras blinked noded leaned down to softly kiss Pip’s forehead before knocking the pain wracked man out with a pressure point she had learned from her time as a Police officer. 

 

Seras and Mina whipped around ready for another fight at hearing a sound off to the side. There stood the two men that had followed Pip out of the conference room. 

 

“We’ll take him to the safe room, ladies.” The nervous blonde man spoke as he and his companion stepped up.

 

The monster women left the captain with the survivors with orders to not touch or clean Pip’s wounds under any circumstances, that no one with a wound was to go anywhere near Pip, and reassuring the group that the man would be as good as new by dawn. 

 

Mina had ordered Fenrir to say behind and guard Pip and the others. Both monster women then left Hellsing manor. One by air and one by ground, both heading to London.

 

They had won the battle of Hellsing Manor, but now it was time to end the war by giving those filthy nazis a first class ticket straight to hell where they belonged.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick notice, the next chapter update will be a while. I'll be out of town and away from my computer for a bit, so my apologies.


	11. Return of the Blood Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina gains some new friends, Alucard arrives back in London, and Anderson commits a crime that has Alucard baying for his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Only a few chapters of this story left then, on with the prequel!
> 
> Also just wanted to make a quick note, I know the London zoo doesn't in-fact have wolves, but for the plot of the story we are going to say they do.

 

London as a war zone, no London was now hell on earth. Bodies littered the streets, blood was everywhere, screams ripped threw the air as it filled with the scent of smoke and death.

 

The large copper colored wolf form of Mina skid to a stop in the middle of downtown London. Mina’s keen eyes contracted, and her muzzle lifted into the air twitching as she picked up the faint scent of other animals.

 

“Seras, I’ve got an idea! I’ll meet up with you later.” Mina shouted before she split off from tailing Seras. Her paws splashing in the pools of blood as she made her way towards the zoo.

 

“Alright! Stay safe Miss Mina!” Seras shouted after her before continuing on. She had to find and guard Sir Integra.

 

Mina raced along the streets, her hulking form easily jumping across overturned cars. She stopped before the massive looming gates of the London Zoo. With hope that the animals inside were alright she, with minimal trouble was able to slip in. If she was lucky she might be able to talk the pack of wolves that were housed in the zoo to help fight.

 

Inside however where a team of nazi ghouls, who were using the chaos closer to the coast to have some ‘fun’. The group were taking pot shots at the gorillas. She held in a growl, if there was one thing Mina could not stand was animal abuse. She silently crept closer.

 

Once behind the lot of ghouls Mina charged forward, and turned at the last moment, slamming her full body into the group. With a crunch of metal and pained screams, about half of the group of ghouls fell into the gorilla enclosure.

 

The remaining twenty scrambled to get up, many having their legs or hips broken from the force of Mina’s 1,000 lb body slammed into them. Mina turned and started attacking the ones within her bite range.

 

Down below the ghouls that had been pushed into the enclosure were getting a rough lesson on karma. Only ten of the ones Mina had pushed in were alive, the others having fell head first onto the concrete below, their brains splattered underneath the weight their living comrades. Once standing the ghouls heard a group of angry huffs.

 

Looking up, the ghouls eyes locked onto the animals they had only moments before been torturing. The two groups started each other down. It was as the Ghouls raised their weapons up to fire that they noticed their rifles had all been bent beyond repair.

With a thunderous roar, the leader of the gorillas threw himself atop the ghouls leading the way for the rest of the band. The band of gorillas descended upon the ghouls viciously. They beat, smashed and crushed the ghouls until they were nothing but bloody broken piles of flesh.

 

Mina meanwhile had turned back to her human form. She had ahold of a wire in each hand, dagger attached to the razor thin wire. Her bare feet pounded against the concrete path as she dodged blows and bullets as she counter attacked. With quick twirls of her wrist the daggers shot out the wire singing in her sensitive ears as it sliced threw the air and about ten of remaining ghouls. She was down to nine.

 

With quick spin Mina was able to dodge out of the way of a suckerpuch that was aimed at her. As she spun, Mina pulled her two daggers back to her. As soon as they had landed back in her palms they were gone. Mina having thrown them again and made quick work of the remaining ghouls.

 

The redhead was covered in blood and filth as she made her way to the wolf pack that was on loan. She kept her eyes peeled and her ears perked for any ghouls that might be lurking about.

 

Mina made it to the wolf enclosure without further issue. She hopped over the railing and into the enclosure. A large black wolf ran out. It charged at her with a snarl, it’s fangs barred.

 

Mina turned and stared it down unmoving. Her lip peeled back in an answering snarl, as a deep feral growl rumbled from with her chest.

 

The wolf stopped dead in its tracks and hunkered low to the ground with a whimper. Mina knelt down and offered a hand, as she released a soft woof. The wolf crawled on it’s belly to her and panted at her gentle pets to it’s fur.

 

“There we go. See we can be friends. I’m no danger to you, handsome. How about you get your pack, I’ve got an offer for you. How would you feel to join me for a hunt?” Mina cooed softly.

 

The wolf’s head cocked to the side, as he took in the redhead’s words before he turned and headed back to the den. The pack consisted of fifteen wolves, most were adults, and the youngest being four young adolescents pups, all surrounded the redhead.

 

“If you wish to join me and become apart of my pack then stay, if not please go back to your den where you are safe.” Mina insisted. “Join me and you will become faster and stronger. For what we will be hunting will be stronger than a common man.”

 

The wolves surrounded Mina, they would join her pack and join in her hunt of the undead. Mina shifted forms, all it would take would be a small nip to each of her new pack mates and they too would change. Not in form, but in strength and size.

 

After marking the wolves as hers she rose her lupine head and gave a deep drawn-out reverberating howl. Each wolf joining in on the haunting call of the Hunt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Third reich left alive: 527, Catholic Crusaders left alive: 2875, & English Protestant Knights left alive and able to fight, 4.

 

The odds of the three sided war seemed to lean in favor of the religious cult in terms of numbers, but often in times of war numbers were merely that, numbers. Wars such as this were won with strength and power, not fickle numbers. The weak would perish, their bodies crushed or devoured by the stronger beings.

 

Alucard was back home, in London. Home, such an peculiar thought. In all his years of unlife, he had never found a place he felt was home, not sense his Mina’s first lifetime. Now all he had to do was rid his home of hostile invaders.

 

With a soaring leap Alucard descended into the center of battle where the opposing sides of bloody war were converging. A manic bloodthirsty grin split his devilish face and hellish insanity shone in his eyes. He could scent the heady aroma of fear radiating off religious zealots and nazi ghoul alike. It sung to him like an insidious siren.

 

Oh how he missed the thrill of battle. He ached to sink his fangs into something alive, squirming, and fighting for it’s life; to watch the frail spark of their mortality wither and fade from their eyes.

 

Alucard Landed, not a second later Father Anderson and Captain of the Third reich landed before him. The vampire smirked, the three champions of each side facing off at last.

 

“Master! My master, Sir Integra Hellsing! Orders! Give me your orders! I’m your faithful servant! Vampire Alucard! Give me an order!” Alucard bellowed, his tone unhinged and eyes alite with lunacy.

 

The lunacy in his eyes morphing to psychotic glee as Sir Integra gave the orders to slaughter their enemies. And gave permission for Restraint control Zero.

 

“Yes! As you wish, my Master.” the vampire accepted. His body, turned lax, his eyes calmed. “The Bird of Hermes is my name.”

 

The atmosphere shifted, all was still and silent as a tomb. Alucard could hear his coffin upon the reclaimed HMS Eagle creek open and give a malicious hiss.

 

“Eating my wings, to make me tame.” Alucard cackled. With that the silence was shattered and both the Captain and Anderson when on the offencive. Anderson assaulting him with multiple bayonets while the Captain kicked out at Anderson.

 

The psychotic grin was back upon his face as his legion of devoured souls were unleashed, flooding the streets of London and slaughtering all who dared to defile or destroy his home. He embraced his full power, allowed it to envelop him. It had been ages since he had last felt this free.

 

The vampire could hear the panicked shouts of the armies around him, could hear Anderson and Maxwell naming him a monster for taking so many souls. His eyes cracked open at hearing his ancient name, none except his Mina had uttered it before.

 

It was as if Death himself had descended upon London with a legion of reapers following in his wake.

 

Dracula was free!

 

With a swish of his black armor’s crimson cape the final souls were unleashed behind him and all surged through the streets to destroy those who dare oppose his master.

 

Helicopters were exploding and falling from the sky, corpses were impaled and raised up on the pikes as the No-Life King knelt before his Master.

 

“Welcome back, Count.” Integra voiced, as she gazed down at her servant.

 

“It’s good to be home.” Alucard replied a smirk on his lips. His attention was drawn behind his master as something moved.

 

“Welcome home master.” Seras sputtered nervously as she stepped out from behind Integra. “You grew a beard…”

 

“Seras Victoria.” Alucard stood extended his arm out towards his neonate and gently patted her head. He turned his head to look around, where was his wayward queen?

 

“Is Mina Here?” The count questioned his Neonate.

 

“Miss Mina said she would catch up. She split off on our way here, she said something about an idea.” Seras spoke in slight confusion. Both vampires froze and their attention drawn as several howls were heard headed towards them.

“Mina.” Alucard and Seras grinned as the woman appeared a few moments later. The redhead strode towards them, and a pack of hulking wolves prowling behind her. The two vampires and Integra watched as the elder vampire’s devoured souls parted for the redhead with deep bows.

 

“You just had to start without me didn’t you vampy.” Mina smirked as she strode towards him. His smile softened, she had never looked more beautiful, her ruby locks moved and shined like the flames around them. She was devoid of her jacket and boots. Her bare feet splashed and squelched though the blood and gore that lined the streets as she walked.

 

“Always late, Lowell.” Integra huffed and scowled when Mina gave an uncaring shrug.

 

“I was picking up some new friends.” Mina smirked and motioned to the wolves. “Go on you lot go enjoy a hunt. Leave humans alive unless they’re armed.”

 

With that the wolves took off together and Mina turned her attention back to the two vampires and Integra.

 

“So who the hell invited the KKK?” Mina questioned as she moved to her vampire’s side. Alucard blinked before he threw his head back and cackled. Integra gave a snort.

 

“They’re Iscariot actually.” Integra smirked at the unbelieving look Mina shot her. Mina shook her head before she turned to look her vampire over.

 

“I’m really digging the long hair and armor; very sexy. Not sure about the beard tho.” Mina purred with a lecherous grin before she pulled him down by his hair and into a deep kiss.

 

Alucard wrapped his arms around her waist, he thrust his tongue into her mouth where it entwined with hers. The two separated when Mina ran out of breath.

 

“But it does suit you.” Mina panted breathlessly with a leer, as a hand came up to caress his jaw.

 

Their happy reunion was halted at the sound of paper fluttering over head as hundreds of pages rained down upon them. Alucard pushed Mina away, withdrew his sword and deflected the blade that was aimed at his head. The vampire ginned at his attacker, Anderson.

 

The rivals stood, circled each other before trading blows and evading another set of attacks. Anderson threw several bayonets and gave a vicious smirk when Alucard dogged out of the way.

 

He and his devoured souls froze, when there was a wet thud followed by a familiar voice give a gagging choke. The vampire turned, his eyes widened at what he saw.

 

One of the bayonets he had just evaded had struck Mina. The silver blade had pierced her straight in the chest. Blood dribbled down the corners of her lips.

 

Alucard felt his world tilt and his undead blood turned to ice, as Mina’s once vibrant emerald eyes were now a glazed seafoam green and her limp body started to fall forward.

 

“MINA!” Alucard cried out.

 

“The lass shouldn't ta have gotten involved with ye.” Anderson chuckled. Alucard whipped around, his crimson eyes a blaze with hellish rage.  

 

“ANDERSON!!” Alucard roared and charged at the priest his fangs barred in fury.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I had no intentions of posting this chapter without the next one to follow up. I promise next update will be soon...ish, it's giving me some trouble. So here's a short teaser for the next chapter!
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> A flash of silver sailed between the two and with a loud thunk embedded itself in the building. The rivals froze, their attention temporarily diverted. 
> 
> There in the wall of the building was one of Anderson’s bayonets, it had been thrown with such force it was embedded to the hilt in the brick. Both men turned their gaze to where the object had originated, and promptly went into shock. 
> 
> “What blasphemy is this!” Anderson Barked out, eyes wide & teeth gritted in rage.
> 
> Alucard felt his heart leap to his throat.


	12. Silver, Blood, & Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!
> 
> Find out what happened to Mina, Walter appears, & the battle of London Continues!
> 
> This chapter is probably the longest of the story so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to start off, I am SO sorry it took me so long to get this chapter updated. My muse kept leaving after writing a paragraph. If I knew it would take me over two months to finish this chapter I would have waited to post chapter 11. I seriously didn't mean to be that evil.
> 
> Shit went down in my personal life that has caused me to get a second job so I am limited on my writing time, so I apologize in advance.

 

His rage had set his undead blood a boil. He had lost his Mina **_again_ ** , for the third time!

 

Alucard charged forward after Anderson, fully intent on turning the priest into an unrecognizable heap of gore. Blades clashed, and the two rivals leapt apart. Anderson summoned more bayonetts to his hands and with a flick of his wrist they rained down towards the vampire.

 

With a whirl of his cloak Alucard melted back into the shadows, and reformed in his usual red garb with twin pistols in hand. He fired and put an end to the onslaught of blessed blades.

 

In normal circumstances, Alucard would have loved nothing more than to prolong the battle by playing with Anderson. However the Catholic had **_killed_ ** **his** Mina and would die a painful death.

 

Alucard fired several shots in quick succession. The bullets struck Anderson in both hands, and shoulders. The Priest wilted before the enraged vampire. Both glaring each other down.

 

A flash of silver sailed between the two and with a loud thunk embedded itself in the building. The rivals froze, their attention temporarily diverted.

 

There in the wall of the building was one of Anderson’s bayonets, it had been thrown with such force it was embedded to the hilt in the brick. Both men turned their gaze to where the object had originated, and promptly went into shock.

 

“What blasphemy is this!” Anderson Barked out, eyes wide & teeth gritted in rage.

 

Alucard felt his heart leap to his throat. His Mina was still standing, a bayonet still embedded in her chest and one grasped in one hand, and her emerald eyes aglow.

 

“Was that supposed to hurt Priest? If so you’re gonna have to do better than that.” The redhead mocked, her eyes glowed like emerald flame. Her pink tongue dashed out to lick up the blood around her mouth. “I will give you credit however as it’s been awhile since I’ve last been injured.”

 

“How?” Alucard wondered aloud. His crimson eyes watched as Mina reached up, grasped the hilt of the blade that had pierced her and pulled it from her chest. Both mens’ gaze widened as the wound gave a soft hiss and mended itself back to smooth unblemished skin.

 

“She who runs with wolves, learns to howl and often times is a wolf herself.” Mina retorted with a wolfish grin as she gave the bayonetts in her hands a twirl.

 

“Blasphemous heathen!” Anderson snarled with rage. “My blades are blessed silver what in heaven’s name are ye?!”

 

“You should know better than anyone priest, that you should never trust appearances. Besides I enjoy being a wolf in sheeps wool. I’m Werewolf, but silver has never bothered me. I like silver, such a pretty metal.” Mina lilted before she gave a slightly manic giggle. The she-wolf smiled and walked till she was beside Alucard.

 

“You might want to stop looking so shocked, vampy. You’ll catch flies.” Mina teased. Alucard snapped his jaw shut with a click and gave Mina a look of annoyance.

 

“You could have told me you were inhuman. I have been restraining myself from drinking from you.” Alucard pouted morosely with a scowl.

 

“You should have asked, I did give you so many hints. All the wolf innuendos, and I offered my blood to you on the helicopter when we were in Brazil.” Mina giggled softly as she leaned up to place a soft kiss at his jaw. “But that’s the problem with you men. The more powerful you are the more you think you know everything.”

 

“You really must stop doing that…” Alucard gave a low growl of luxuria, as he leaned over his she-wolf.

 

“Do what?” Mina laughed teasingly, a mischievous light in her hooded emerald gaze.

 

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.” Alucard answered huskily with a heated smirk. They were so close, he could smell the sweetness of her and scent the tang of blood on her breath as she gave a flirtatious giggle. All he had to do was lean in just a smidgen and their lips would join.

 

Their moment was cut short when Anderson gave an enraged growl and assaulted the two with a barrage of his blessed bayonetts.The inhuman couple deflected the holy blades; Alucard with bullets and Mina with her pilfered blades. Alucard aimed and shot and badly injured the blonde priest. Mina tossed the blades just as the manic vampire picked her up about the waist and vaulted back.

 

They landed amid the legion of absorbed souls on a mound of debris, said vampire pulled the redhead to him and slammed his lips onto hers in a rough frenzied passionate kiss. He kissed her with everything he had and more; as if it was his only reason for his unlife.

 

Alucard could feel the heat radiating off her voluptuous form as her arms clung to the base of his neck. She was perfect in everyway. Her body molded to fit against his perfectly, like a long forgotten puzzle piece that had finally been snapped into its rightful place. She was his heart, his soul and his everything. His fallen angel, his Mina.

 

The vampire thrust his tongue effortlessly past Mina’s parted lips. His chest rumbled with a growl when his minx nipped his own tongue and drew blood. The copper tang of blood in her mouth made him crave the tempting minx all the more.

 

Alucard pulled away from Mina. The kiss lasted mer seconds; but he made sure he left her stunned and gasping for breath.

 

Alucard took the moment to mock Anderson’s injured form before he turned and sunk his fangs into Mina’s slim pale neck which pulled a gasp from her lips. Emerald eyes few wide and glazed over, her pupils dilated as she released a lust filled mewl.

 

Mina’s hands grasped ahold of his crimson coat. Alucard held fast to Mina’s now limp form which clung to him and trembled in his arms. He gave a groan as her blood flooded his mouth, the taste was like nothing he had yet tasted.

 

The she-wolf’s blood was like a heady wine; a crisp and smoky flavor like a hot spiced cider that had been cooked in an iron kettle over a fire in deep winter with an intense undertone bite of citrus. The more he drank the more his body thrummed with forgotten warmth and a surge of power pulsed in his veins.

 

Alucard pulled away from the ambrosia of Mina’s lifeforce, and licked the remains from his smirking lips. He turned Mina’s stuporous and halcyon form away from himself and had one of his absorbed souls guide her out of harm's way. Anderson wouldn’t take his taunting lightly, but he just had to stoke the fire once more.

 

“What’s wrong christian? You’ve seem to have taken quite a beating.” Alucard crooned mockingly with a devilishly charming grin. “No one harms **_My_ ** Queen, and gets away with it. You are lucky you did not slay her; I would have left you in unrecognizable bloody shreds, priest.”

 

“Iscariot will not allow anyone allied with the likes of ye to live for long demon.” Anderson promised with indignation. Anderson charged forward uncaring of his injuries only to stop when several of the demon legion scourge were mowed down. Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi landed beside the priest, ready for battle.

 

“Come try it catholic. You and your few verses I and my legion!” Alucard cackled as the towered above the mortal zealots of god.

 

“Oh fuck you Vampy! I’m not some bloody weak damsel in distress! I am **NOT** staying on the damn sidelines! I’m a wolf GODDAMNIT!!” Alucard heard Mina shout from behind him not long after and he broke out into a fanged grin. Oh how he loved his feisty queen.

 

“Oh no worries little wolf I have plans to fully ravish you once this is all well and done.” Alucard crooned before he chuckled, not turning away from the religious zealots before him. “But I will not have you in harms way.”

 

“Like hell you are! Treat me like some piss poor fighter again and I’ll cut **_it_ ** off.” Mina snarled as she was making her way towards him. Alucard had to hold back a wince, he was quite fond of that particular body part, and knew without a doubt his she-wolf would follow through with her threat.

 

“No need to get violent my dear.” Alucard grumbled petulantly, before his attention turned back to the zealots. Many where committing felo-de-se once swarmed by his legion.

 

“It seems I’m not the only one ready and willing to commit mass murder eh catholics?” the vampire mocked. It wasn’t long before Anderson had made his way past Alucard’s legion of undead, Alucard’s mocking soon died on his lips as the priest wielded Elena’s Nail.

 

“Don’t do it Anderson!” Alucard pleaded his arch rival. The vampire was manythings, but he knew the true value of human life and humanity. Humanity would always triumph over monsters. If he were to be slain he wanted it to be by mortal hands, or by his precious Mina’s.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mina was still incensed at being thrust away from the main action. Her vampire’s legion were adamant about keeping her out of harm's way. But her keen ears picked up Alucard speaking of some lost miracle, and his pleads for Anderson to not change himself into a monster. She had to put a stop to this madness.

 

Luckily for her the legion were now preoccupied with other matters, so with a burst of inhuman speed Mina charged into the midst of the chaos. Her eyes widened upon seeing Anderson on his knees wielding a large nail and ready to thrust it into his chest.

 

A quick grab for a dagger and a flick of her wrist and her weapon shot out. With controlled ease from years of practice Mina was able to entrap the holy nail and jerk it out of Anderson’s grip. All eyes turned to her as she caught the nail. But Mina was beyond irate.

 

“Have you lost your fucking mind?! You have an entire orphanage to take care of! Do you even care for the children under your care?! Have you even thought about them?! Killing yourself just puts them all in harm's way!” Mina thundered with a snarl.

 

“Why would a monster like you care?” Yumie snarled as she charged towards Mina sword out and ready to kill to get the artifact back.

 

“I care plenty! Children are innocent. I may not agree with you lot brainwashing them with your religious bullshite, but I would rather see them grow up to be zealots than to have them be broken by pedophile priests who can’t control themselves.” Mina snarled as she nimly doged each slice of Yumie’s blade. Mina spun and barely moved out of the way of Heinkel’s bullet.

 

“Monstrous lies!” Heinkel growled and aimed for the redhead only for the shot to miss each time.

 

“Then ask Anderson, he knows I speak the truth!” Mina growled as she dodged another swipe of Yumie‘s blade.

 

Both Heinkel and Yumie growled as their prey escaped them. Mina had partially transformed and leapt up to the roof of the nearby four story building. Her eyes glowed an erie inhuman green, her teeth had elongated into sharp fangs, and her nails turned into long knife-life claws.

 

Mina glanced at the nail in her hand and knew nothing good would come from such an item. The supposed holy item reeked of death and endless suffering. The putrid acidic scent burned her nose something fierce.

 

The redhead turned towards the sea and with all her might she tossed the vile holy object clear across London and into the depths of the North sea, hopefully where no one will be able to reach it anytime soon.

 

“No!” The catholics howled with outrage at the lost of their precious artifact. Mina turned back to gaze down at the group. She had called the wrath of the zealots upon herself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“My it seems Alucard’s little fraulein ist not enjoying the fun, und I had so hoped she vould enjoy my orchestra.”  Herr Major gave a bittersweet sigh as they watched the proceedings of outside the zeppelin on the wall monitors.

 

“Ja, ja, it is quite tragisch. Vho vould hawe thought the mate of a vampire und a vervolf vould be so... sympathetic und compassionate.” Doc Lamented, as he bit his index finger knuckle.

 

“It matters not. The vampire, Alucard in the end shall perish und ve shall be victorious.” Major grinned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What have ye done blasphemous heathen!” Anderson bellowed as he glared up at the Mina.

 

“Let you keep your humanity and kept you incharge of the orphanage.” Mina huffed. “Seriously that thing was vile! I don’t give a damn if you lot think it’s holy. It reeks of death and suffering.”

 

“It was a holy artifact!” Yumie denied as she jumped up onto the roof to continue her assault on the she-wolf.

 

“Even the most holy can be corrupted. Anderson would have changed and not for the better. Hell is paved with good intentions, as the saying goes.” Mina huffed as she dodged each swipe of Yumie’s blade.

 

“What would a monster like you know about humanity and good intentions?!” The sword wielder snarled as she continued her attacks against the redhead.

 

“I am neither good nor bad. I am simply myself. I have never claimed to be human tho I once was. I just let everyone assume I am.” Mina gave a snort as she caught Yumie’s hands and the hilt of the sword.

 

“Release me!” Yumie roared in fury as she attempted to free herself from Mina’s grasp.

 

“Do keep your temper, dear. It’s not proper for a Nun to be as hissy as a serpent.” Mina mocked with a smirk. Yumie in her rage struggled harder to remove her sword from Mina’s grasp. Mina released and Yumie stumbled back to fall on her rear.

 

“Well this was fun. Toodles.” Mina smirked and gave a wave as she back up to the edge of the roof. Yumie ‘s eyes widened when Mina just let herself fall back.

 

As she descended from the rooftop her left ear twitched at the faint sound of the sing of thin metal slicing through the air towards her. With almost cat like grace and agility Mina was able to mostly doge out of the way. Her left hand getting ensnared in the thin silver wires.

 

“Fuck.” Was all she managed to get out before the wires tightened. Mina was tossed higher up into the air, only to be yanked down with extreme force into the pavement.

 

All eyes turned at the thundering boom. The paved street now had a huge crater the size of a double decker bus. Alucard turned away from the zealots, his tapered ears picking up the echo of footsteps heading towards them, very familiar footsteps.

 

“Goddamnit.” Mina grunted as she shakily stood from the middle of the crater. With a loud pop Mina rolled her shoulder back in to its proper place. She then bent backwards with her hands braced on her lower back, a series of pops sounded, and a pleased sigh escaped her lips not long after.

 

“I see you've finally decided to show your true colors.” Mina huffed out as she glared towards the person who was striding towards them, Walter Dornez.

 

“Walter?!” Integra & Seras exclaimed in shock at seeing the now younger butler, but their cries were ignored.

 

“My that nose of yours must be highly sensitive if you picked up on that. Even the great Alucard was unaware.” Walter amused with a cruel smirk, only for it to drop when Mina gave a snort as she dusted herself off.

 

“My gut told me way before my nose picked up on the scent of betrayal. I always trust my instincts; it’s what’s kept me alive for so long.” Mina smirked as Alucard appeared beside her. “Especially when I meet someone new for the first time.”

 

“Mina?” The vampire inquired his crimson gaze raking over her curvaceous form in search of any damage.

 

“I’m fine vampy. He just broke my back; I just had to pop the bones back in place.” Mina waved off Alucard’s concern with a smirk, her eerie illuminative green eyes locked serenely on the scowling butler. The vampire grit his fangs and gave a growl, not at all pleased with Mina being hurt yet again in such a short amount of time.

 

“Yes. You seem much sturdier than the average werewolf.” Walter observed with narrowed eyes. Mina shrugged as Alucard draped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“I am what I am. Besides I’m a she-wolf, we’re more of a bitch to get rid of then the males.” Mina amused with a smirk as Alucard chuckled amused.

 

“Much more civilized as well.” Walter smirked coldly, as Alucard gave a deep growl.

 

“Please, I’ve heard worse insults from better. I am one with my wolf and fully accepted what I became when I **allowed** myself to get bitten.” Mina snarked in anwer.

 

“Well as that may be my fight isn’t with you, Miss Lowell.” the butler retorted.

 

“Sure seemed personal when you slammed me into the pavement.” Mia gave an unamused snort, her left ear giving a twitch at the sound of Yumie making it back to ground level.

“It served a purpose I assure you. Perhaps you can go play with the fenian cultist, hum?” Walter amused, with a wicked grin. There were several sharp inhales shortly followed by snarls of crazed indignation.

 

Mina’s feral pupils contracted at the faint sound of a click coming from behind her. In perfect sync she and her vampire spun; standing back to back Mina faced the direction of where she had heard the faint click and he guarding her exposed back from the turncoat butler’s deadly wires.

 

Hinkle it had seemed had her gun cocked and ready to fire at Walter, as an enraged Yumie gave a battle cry and charged forward focused on attacking the deaged butler.

 

What Mina had heard was the faint click of the third reich’s Captain cocking his own gun ready to fire at the unsuspecting young christian zealot. Hinkle stood frozen at the press of cool steel pressed against the flesh of her cheek.

 

Mina had a choice, and she had to make it quick...

 

She whipped back around with weapons in hand and bolted around an amused Alucard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yumie stopped in her tracks the the sound of metal grinding against metal reached her ears. Looking around she froze.

 

She was entrapped in a web of deadly wires. One set was pure silver, the other a darker, as if it was make with some kind of black metal.

 

“Get out of there!” Mina ordered.

 

Yumie, noticed that the she-wolf was incontrol of the black set of wires and were keeping the silver set at bay. She bolted out of the way of the wires, her body trembling. The silver wires would have diced her up and killed her.

 

The sound of a gun sounded and Yumie’s gaze snapped up just in time to see Hinkle’s body go down.  “Hinkle!” Yumie rushed off to her friend to check her condition.

 

Mina turned back to face Walter. The twin wire webs were strung taut. Their respective owners holding them taut, alike a deadly game of tug-of-war.

 

“My your strength is below par for a werewolf if this is all the strength you have.” Walter snarked.

 

“You want strength?” Mina snorted before a wicked grin stretched across her face, “I’ll give you strength then!”

 

Mina cackled, a wild glint in her glowing eyes. A flick of her wrists and her black wires slackened only to snap back and slice through Walter’s own with ease. His eyes widened as he leapt back to dodge the she-wolf’s attack.

 

“If I wanted you dead you’d be dead. Frankly you’re a cockroach not worth my time nor the effort it takes to deal with you.” Mina emphasized her point by flicking her right wrist and the nearby car fell into julienned pieces. The cuts so clean the glass was cut clean threw and not shattered or chipped. Both paused their glaring contest at a deep amused chuckle.

 

“My **_puțină lupă_ ** , allow me to handle him. I believe he his here to fight me anyway.” Alucard gave a fanged smirk as he strode up next to Mina.

 

“Fine, but don’t get too cocky. You’ve several promises to keep to me. I will be very displeased if you can’t keep them.” Mina scowled and allowed her stance to go lax as one arm draped around her shoulders.

 

“Of course. But I do plan to have some fun.” the vampire gave a dark chuckle, before he placed a soft kiss on her brow. “Go make sure my master is well guarded?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, protect the human got it.” Mina mumbled with a quick roll of her eyes, as she waved him off and strode over to meet Seras and Integra.

 

Integra turned to her pet vampire. “Count. Search and Destroy. Find and kill all those who dare oppose us. Do you hear me? My orders are final, Restriction level 0.”

 

The head of Hellsing gave a huff before she turned and strode into the belly of the enemy’s airship, Seras only sparing a glance to both Walter and her Master.

 

Mina paused at the entrance to the down’ed zeppelin and turned back with narrowed eyes. “Vampy if you die I will find away to bring you back just so I can kill you myself!”

 

Alucard blinked before the tossed his head back and a booming guffaw. “I expect nothing less, **_Regina mea_ **.” ‘He grinned as he watched Mina give him a scowl before disappearing into the zeppelin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mina arrived as Integra and Seras were staring off with the Captain. Her eyes narrowed and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from giving a snarl. She noticed Integra was just about to give Seras an order and stepped up behind them.

 

“You both go on ahead. I’ll hand him.” She growled the corner of her lip lifted in a snarl she was unable to hold back. Integra looked back with a scowl before she huffed and turned back around.

 

“Have it your way Lowell. Come Seras.” The platinum blonde strode down the hall she was pointed down but not before giving a snide comment. “A dog fight between opposing loyal dogs…”

 

Seras paused to look back at Mina, but the woman’s eerie illuminative feral eyes were locked on the giant of a male. “Be careful Miss. Mina.” The blonde vampire took off down the hallway after Integra.

 

The two opponents stared each other down unmoving.

 

“So you are the packmate of that bitch who bit me. I’m going to enjoy ripping you into pieces.” She growled her fangs bared and, flexing her hands so her claws flashed. The captain’s eyes narrowed, but he said nary a word.

 

The two wolves moved in tandem circling each other, their eyes locked.

 

In the blink of an eye the two clashed and traded blows; shin meeting shin before they jumped apart and started circling again.

 

The two enemies once again leapt up to clash with one another. However mid jump they shifted and two hulking wolf forms collided; white against copper fur.

 

Snarls and growls were traded as bites and slashes were traded. Blood was splattered across the walls, floor and ceiling. Their wounds healing nearly as fast as they were created.

 

The white wolf was larger and seemed would have had the advantage, but the copper wolf had speed and agility that gave her the overall advantage in the now tight enclosed hallway.

 

The two furry beasts leapt apart once more before lunging and clashing. However this time the wolfs arched higher, standing on hind legs  the two clashed and met fang for fang.

 

White paws slammed down on copper fured haunches and sent the smaller darker wolf into the floor. The male lifted front paws up and slammed them down with force on to the she wolf. The floor cracked and both wolves descended to the darkness of the floor below....

 

Midair Mina spun, bones popping softly as she shifted. “Fuck you!” She snarled a clawed hand coming up to strike the larger wolf across the face, her claws drawing blood further staining the white fur.

 

With a pained growl the the male used his head to slam her with force, out of range. Mina was sent flying threw four large boilers, and the storage room they had landed in soon became alight with flames as they burst with a series of explosions.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seras and Integra froze at the loud boom that caused the floor beneath their feet to shake.

 

“Miss Mina!” Seras looked back the way they had come from with worry.

 

“Don’t bother. Trust that she’ll be fine. You’ll only get in her way, now come Seras. We have somewhere to be.” Integra huffed as she continued on.

 

“But…” Seras glanced back down the hall where they had left Mina. She gave a sigh and turned around and jogged after Integra, “Right!”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The captain gave a grunt as he watched the flame lick at the walls. He had changed back to mortal form once he had landed.

 

It was as he turned away from the flames that a deep angry growl rose over the smaller chaining explosions of the destroyed boilers. He wiped back around to see glowing green animalistic eyes glaring balefully from the flames.

 

Barely a second later he barely escaped as the angry she-wolf as she leapt  at him from the now roaring blaze.

 

With fire licking along her body and molded with the copper of her fur without harming her. Mina snapped and snarled at the captain's dodging heels. She paused as he took a farther leap back and changed back, this time white mist drifting off his own white fur.

 

The clash of mist and flame was signaled with a hiss, the room filling with heated steam.

 

With aid of  her heightened senses Mina used her rage and speed to start chipping away the larger wolf’s health. She aimed for his legs, his sides and leapt back at each counter strike he gave.

 

With a desperate display he charged at her, the nimble copper wolf dodging out of the way just as a large wooden crate exploded in a shower of glimmering coins and other various stolen treasures.

 

Both wolves changed back (both bruised and unkempt) Mina catching the miniscule widening of the captain’s eyes before he gave a swift high kick and sent something small and glittering shooting straight at her; aimed for her heart.

 

With narrowed eyes Mina reached up and snagged the object from the air looking down she gave an annoyed yet disbelieving snort.

 

“A silver tooth? My how pitiful of a mongrel you are. Afraid of a little piece of silver. No worries however; I plan to beat you without any aid of your ‘allergies’. I’ll kill you with my bear claws and fangs like I did your bitch of a packmate. She was quite pathetic.” she promised with a sinister smirk. Her hand crushing the tooth into bits, before she dropped the particles to the floor.

 

The captain stared shocked and wide eyed before his eyes narrowed and he charged forward with an enraged snarl. Mina ducked down barely dodgeing a fist and had to roll out of the way of a swift drop kick.

 

Mina sprung up on her hands and slammed her foot into his jaw. Blood spewing from his now split lip. His fist flying up to nail her full force in the gut, Mina coughing up her own blood.

 

The two landed apart, two set of feral eyes locked as snarls were traded from blood soaked lips. Both charged in at each other shifting once more mid air.

 

Growls and snarls sounded as the two beast fought. The sound of furred flesh being ripped off by the fanged maul of the other. Blood splattered across once beautiful and tasteful art pieces that lay scattered and broken amongst the mass of the stolen hoard of treasure.

 

With a final pained howl that turned into a choked gurgle all grew still, the only sound being that of the still exploding boilers.

 

The floor soon was covered in an ever expanding pool of blood from the fallen werewolf. Both bodies changing back to human form; one by choice the other in death.

 

With labored breaths the victor stood towering above their fallen opponent. A single hand lifted to brush the unkempt locks away from their sweat drenched face.

 

“Rot in hell bastard!” the redhead snarled once her labored breathing had evened out and returned to normal. The third reich’s captain lay motionless, eyes glazed over and glassy, blood dribbling from parted lips to meet with the large pool of blood from the man’s missing throat, where Mina had sunk her fangs in and tore the flesh away.

 

With a final snarl Mina turned and made her way thru the fire and out fully intent on checking on her vampire.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mina arrived outside as dawn broke and just in time for Alucard’s body to burst into amorphous darkness, the crimson eyes looking as if about to close from fatigue. She froze, her heart sinking as her vampire looked just as fatigued and his form was flickering.

 

“No…” Mina gasped out softly before she dashed out and over to his side tears in her eyes. “Alucard!”

 

“I’m afraid this is farewell, My master integra...My precious Mina.” Alucard spoke tiredly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Time seem to stand still.

 

 _‘Why? Why can I never protect my Mina? Why must she always suffer?’_ Alucard pondered as his senses became addled. His memories of his time spent with his Mina, all three of her lives, flashed before his eyes. Distantly he could hear Mina’s worried shouts, the faint scent of her tears, and her slim arms as they attempted to hold on to his body as it went numb.

 

“I’m afraid I will not be able to keep my promises…” Alucard muttered sluggishly, his eyelids were getting heavy. The darkness was encroaching upon him quickly.

 

With the last of his strength Alucard looked directly at Mina, he leaned in, and his lips pressed to hers.

  
_‘I love you, my precious Mina.’_ Was Alucard’s final thoughts before he mind was devoured by the darkness of memories long past and his body faded out of existence...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't read my Yu-Gi-Oh stories, I now have a twitter account (@Kaiba13D). I plan to use it to post any ideas for future stories I have, and as a means to update everyone on what stories are about to be posted or updated, so feel free to come check it out.


	13. Wolfish Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! 
> 
> We see just why Mina is the perfect woman for our Vampire, Alucard. She's not all snark and smiles. She's a she-wolf full of rage and thirsty for vengeance. More Fights and more hints for what lies in the sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, the first chapter of the sequel will be a while, I had it started before chapter 11 was posted and I now need to rework it in order for it to fit the story timeline. So apologies!

 

Dawn had broken.

 

The sun shone brightly as it crested the horizon; a beacon of hope as it lit the once dark sky for those that had survived the war on London.

 

Mina stood frozen, she had just gotten him, and now he was gone; gone as if he had never existed to begin with.

 

Mina thossed her head back, and screamed. The sound of her  heartbreak echoed throughout the broken city. She fell to her knees in the spot she had just lost, him; her vampire, her mate, her Alucard. Her heart shattered like a fragile glass ornament as her woeful scream died down and her mind silently shut down, too in shock.

 

Everything turned to white noise in her ears.

 

All she could think about was him, and how she had lost him.

 

That was until the gleeful cackling of someone finding joy in her mate’s death shattered & pierced through her heartbreaking grief. With a snarl she stood, head bowed and her fists clenched at her sides.

 

She tossed her head back to give another heartbroken scream, this one filled with rage.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Yumie, Hinkle & Anderson stood on the bank overlooking the carnage that remained of London, having withdrew what little remained of Organization XIII. The three winced when they heard a feminine scream of anguish shatter the deathly silence.

 

“I pray that Miss Mina is alright...she’s not bad for a sinner and freak.” Yumie muttered softly, having switched back to her gentler personality once safe.

 

“Aye, that little heathen is…” Anderson answered with a grunt. “Even if the wench lowers herself to bed the devil.”

 

The religious zealots sat watching the city of London burn down as they healed and recuperated. All flinching as a second heartbroken scream that morphed into a soul wrenching rage filled howl soon followed by the crescendo of glass shattering throughout the city.

 

“My god forgive her enemies, for I fear they will not receive it from her.” Anderson muttered making the sign of the cross, faintly curious as to what had elicited such pain and rage from the she-wolf.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Mina’s scream of heartbroken rage morphed into a deep soul wrenching wolf like howl.

 

The rage coursed thru her veins like a raging inferno starting from her gut. Her insides twisting before her bones cracked and popped as they expanded and shifted.

 

Walter had to shield his face as a wave of dust blew past him with force. His feet skidded back as he attempted to stay standing. Once the dust had cleared he glanced to where the heartbroken she-wolf had stood.

 

Only to find her gone.

 

He blinked, and no sooner had he opened his eyes when he was roughly seized about the neck and hauled up into the air.

 

He choked and raised a hand intent on using the wires to remove the hand that has is throat held in a death grip.

 

But his eyes widened when his hand was also seized and then twisted back, a sharp snap signaling his wrist had been broken. His eyes welled up with tears and he screamed with pain.

 

Threw the pain he glanced at his attacker and froze.

 

Mina it seemed had transformed into a 6 foot tall bipedal wolf, rippling with inhuman muscle. Her red fur glimmering like the flames around them, her eerie green eyes glowing with feral rage more animal than human, in fact he would go so far as to say her eyes lacked any humanity at all.

 

Walter gasped as he was slammed against the upturned cement slab. His eyes widening when her clawed hand tightened around his throat even further. He gagged and flailed in her grasp attempting to get free, but froze when her fanged maul loomed closer.

 

He could scent the blood on her breath, as she released a vicious lip curling snarl nearly against his face.

 

The massive she-wolf snarled pulling him away from the stone wall only to slam Walter back into it. There was a loud crack, whether it was is spine, ribs or the wall itself he didn’t know. As he knew nothing but pain & fear while in her grasp.

 

Mina or what remained of her in this feral half crazed state repeatedly slammed him over and over into the wall until he was limp in her grasp and the wall was cracked behind him. The enraged she-wolf released him and Walter greedily sucked in air.

 

However before he could collapse fully to the ground a clawed fist slammed violently into his gut. Walter gasped, blood bubbling up and out of his mouth from the shear force. His broken body was sent flying; sent tumbling across what was left of the street, crashing thru several piles of debris only to end up crashing into a building.

 

It collapsed on top of him and Walter disappeared; lost beneath several tons of rubble.

  

The monstrous, beastial form of Mina threw her furry head back and gave a long baleful howl of victory before she vanished.

 

A feral rage had been awoken within her that could not easily be extinused. She was out for blood and **_nothing_ ** would stand in her way.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Inside the zeppelin Integra and Seras stood facing off against the Major who stood behind reinforced glass. They had just watched Alucard fall. Both women wielded heavy hearts that only stoked their outrage. The whole airship rumbling with the force of the heartbroken she-wolf’s howls.

 

Integra snarled but took a deep breath and glared with narrowed eyes at the major.

 

“Do you know what happens when you kill a werewolf’s mate? Let me inform you then. They go feral, berserk, out for the blood of those responsible for killing their mate. And nothing, absolutely nothing short of death will get them to stop their hunt for those responsible.” Integra informed as she lit a cigar and took a puff.

 

No sooner had she finished when she noticed said she-wolf towering beside her. The hulking bipedal copper werewolf snarling, her fanged maul snapping with rage. Clawed hands reached up to the glass wall.

 

“Miss. Mina?” Seras inquired with a blink, her tone awed.

 

Both Integra and Seras grimaced at the horroid sound, similar to that of nails on a chalkboard, as the long claws scraped across the glass in the shape of a large X.

 

“Ze glass is nigh unbreak….” The major started to gloat, but it died almost as soon as he started. Mina had pulled her hands way only to clench her right hand into a tight fist and using her monstrous strength she punch the center of the X she had etched upon the glass.

 

Her furred fist slammed into the claw etched glass, the force she put into the punch looked to strain her muscles. A few faint sicking crack were heard from the she-wolf’s hand.

 

However the feral she-wolf took no notice. The glass giving under the shear force a web of fractures splintering out from the center point of the impact.

 

All color drained from the Major’s face, his eyes wide, paralyzed with the overwhelming dread as the glass that could withstand a close range anti-tank round splintered.

 

Mina pulled her fist away, the lanky clawed digits bent and twisted unnaturally, but with a flex of her hand the digits fell back into their rightful place with few sicking snaps. She clenched her fist once more and slammed it against the glass once more.

 

The glass shattered, falling away enough to allow the large hulking she-wolf to step through. Her lip curled back in a feral snarl, her pawed feet crushing the fallen glass on the floor under the weight of her bulk .

 

“YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!” the enraged she-wolf roared out, nearly frothing at the mouth. Her hulking body slouched, the copper fur along her spine bristled as she flexed her claws, which flashed under the lighting exposing how sharp & deadly they truly were.

 

The Major gave a nervous gulp and took a frightened step back, only for Mina to take a step closer.

 

“HE WAS MY MATE AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! MADE HIM DISAPPEAR AS IF HE NEVER EVEN EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Mina growled out, her voice and eyes as wild as her soul. She stalked the portly german until she had him backed into the wall with no escape.

 

With a shaking hand the major pulled out his pistol and fired. The sound of the shot drowning out the wispy sound of the bullet passing through flesh and muscle. His lip trembling as it shakily turned up into a shaky smirk.

 

“I...I hit…” he trembled, as the hulking she-wolf paid the now hissing chest wound no mind; simply lifted up her pawed foot to slam him into the wall.

 

The breath was knocked out of him, as the herculean limb kept him pinned. Mina’s arms snagged ahold of his forearms and pulled with all her might.

 

A scream was ripped from his throat as he felt his arms being literally ripped from his body. The sound of fabric and flesh tearing in an agonizing melody of righteous vengeance.

 

“I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” Mina snarled right in is face giving the screaming german an intimate view of her razor sharp fangs. “I WILL WIPE YOU ALL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. EVEN IF I HAVE TO HUNT YOU DOWN ONE BY ONE.”

 

Seras winced at each enraged roar from Mina. The young vampiress seemed to fold in on herself at the agonizing screams of the major. She sort of felt sorry for the man, but he had brought this upon himself.

 

The young vampire’s crimson gaze widened as Integra strode with purpose; unaffected by the screams and the sicking sound of flesh being ripped apart. She strode, with purpose, behind the she-wolf just as the major’s limbs were wrenched from his body and tossed aside like yesterday's rubish.

 

“Lowell, stand down. Allow Seras and I this one. Go hunt down and destroy the rest of them.” Integra ordered, standing strong as Mina turned with a snarl and loomed over the blonde.

 

“Give me one hell of a good reason why I should?” Mina demanded her fangs gritted.

 

“You have incapacitated him, allow Seras and I our own vengeance. You can hunt down and destroy anyone else aboard.” Integra appealed to the vengeful she-wolf.

 

The two stood staring each other down unblinking. Seras watched the two, after a few tense minutes Mina’s claws twitched and with a snarl the she wolf gave in.

 

“Fine, but you both better make it excruciating.” Mina snarled with a grumble as she stomped her way back threw the hole in the glass and vanished down the blazing hallway from which Integra and Seras had first entered.

 

Only Pain and Death awaited those that had aided in the harm of her Vampire.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The conflagration raged throughout the zeppelin. Down in the bowels of the airship Doc raced, packing his precious reports and data while muttering to himself.

 

He stopped in front of a large coffin that stood upright on an upraised platform, the label read ‘No. Anfang - The Shi’.

 

“Vhat am I missing? Vhat is vrong?”  Doc bit down on his index finger tightly as he gazed up as his prize lab specimen. The airship trembled as several explosions sounded, but he paid them no mind.

 

He froze at the long ear piercing sound of metal being ripped open. He turned to  face the door. It wasn’t long before glowing verdant eyes glimmered from dark hallway.

 

“Ah Alucard’s little fraulein play thing. Shoo I have vork to do.” doc scowled with a shooing motion with one hand.

 

A deep maddened growl sounded as he went to turn away. He froze, his gaze finally settling on the razor sharp fangs glinting in the firelight. With a nervous gulp Doc took a step back.

 

“I am not a common dog like the pitiful excuse of a werewolf you had for a captain. I do not take orders.” Mina snarled her hulking bipedal wolf form ducking down in order to get into the lab. Doc gave a terrified and nervous smile as he took yet another step back at the enraged she wolf and her deadly claws that were slicing through the door frame like a hot knife through butter.

 

Mina let go of the door frame and prowled across the lab, stalking her prey until he was backed up against the platform. Another violent explosion rocked the zeppelin, Doc’s feet almost came out from under him  

 

In blind panic, he grabbed onto the cloth covering which surrounded the coffin and kept what lied within hidden from view.

 

The cloth fell away as Doc landed on the floor. The contents of the coffin spilled out. The human like skeletal remains sprang out, held together by several leather buckled restraints that kept it secure in the coffin.

 

Mina froze…

 

The remains smelt like...her...

 

Looking them over her gaze landed on the metal plate embedded in the skull, which read: ‘Mina’.

 

“What the hell?” Mina inquired in shocked confusion. Her anger temporary defused.

 

“Ah, allow me to explain, she is my precious scientific model! The only human to give and receive blood from Dracula himself. Mina Harker.” Doc proudly boasted his fear overshadowed by the need to show off his prized specimen.

 

Mina couldn’t shake off the odd feeling of familiarity, it was almost as if her mind was trying to disconnect and be two places at once.

 

Her copper wolf ears folded flat against her head, there was a deep rooted migraine pulsing throughout her skull. With a quick shake of her large furry head she pushed her discomfort aside.

 

She had a mad man to kill. Mina bared her fangs, her gaze moving back to Doc. The man had made it back to standing and was pacing about, too lost in a conceited and egotistical monologue.

 

She hated narcissism, finding it unnecessary and superfluous.

 

“ENOUGH!” She bellowed.

 

Doc turned around intent to scold her for interrupting him, only to find the enormous she-wolf towering over him with her baleful flaming emerald gaze set in a fierce glare. He gave a gulp, finally understanding the danger he was in.

 

"She's not the only one. Not anymore." Mina snarled, her clawed hand snapped up to wrap around The Grand Professor's throat.

 

"Did it ever occur to you that science is not always the answer? Magic exists in the world, but only to those who have the strength and willingness to believe. The arcane magicks  are not meant to be fucked with." She continued to snarl out.

 

“Science vill prewail.” Doc gasped out with outrage. “Science is the future!”

 

“That may be, but Magick never dies, it morphs; ever changing. Even your precious laws of science dictates that. But that’s besides the point. You and your ilk are responsible for taking away **MY** vampire!” Mina roared giving the man held within her tight grasp a rough shake.

 

Doc’s hands reached up to grip the furred wrist that was now strangling him and attempted to get the enraged werewolf to release him. As his lips started to turn blue, a loud explosion rocked the zeppelin once again.

 

Mina’s keen ears perked straight, before one gave a twitch at hearing a faint creak and a crack from above.

 

As soon as the strangulation had began it was over. Doc was momentarily confused as he started to gasp for much needed air. But his confusion didn’t last long.

 

A huge chunk of the ceiling came crashing down, and landed upon him; his frail body crushed beneath the weight.

 

The grand professor was now dead, no longer would his experiments continue.

 

Mina had released the deranged man and had moved back till she stood in the doorway. With a final glance to the remains of Mina Harker she gave a snort and turned and left.

 

She had hunted down and slaughtered all of the nazis that had remained in the airship, but her vengeful rage was not yet sated. She could still scent a few dozen attempting to flee the city. She planned to keep her word.

 

She quickly made her way out of the airship, she breezed through the flames and emerged in the light of the new day.

 

The sky was tinted in various hues of orange and pink. It was as she took the final step out of the zeppelin that a final thunderous explosion sounded and the warship crumpled in on itself; the flames eating away at the once harbingers of war like wolves on a carcass.

 

The massive she-wolf tossed her copper furred head back and gave a long drawn out howl. The sound cascaded throughout the city.

 

Soon several more howls joined in. Mina had given orders to her new pack. Hunt down those that had escaped her wrath; if not then to memorise their scent with standing orders to kill on sight.

 

Once finished Mina turned to the two who had approached her. Seras and Sir Integra stood, soot covered and a bit bedraggled, but otherwise no more harm had befell them.

 

“All done then?”  Integra inquired as she lit up a cigar and puffed out a plum of smoke.

 

“For now. There a a few cowards still not as dead as I’d like, but what my pack doesn’t catch I’ll hunt down later.” Mina replied with a huff.

 

The war was over.

 

Many innocent lives were lost.

 

Many more losing someone that they held dear. At the sound of the remaining Queen’s navy & Army arrived to help slaughter what remained of the ghouls and their remaining enemies.

 

Mina ignored the frightened stares as she stalked herway to where she last seen her mate. She took her time in clearing away all the rubble and dust from the precious symbol that was her only remaining link to Alucard.  

 

Integra had taken command and guided the Queen’s military in the cleanup of London.

 

About an hour later there was a shout near one of the collapsed buildings.

 

“We’ve got a survivor!”

 

There was a rush of movement as every available person was called into action. Mina had just finished up her cleaning up of the area around Alucard’s symbol, and was one of the first one to the soldier’s side.

 

Her and Seras had reached the side of the, now, frightened man. He was flanked on either side by two inhuman beings, who took no notice of him. Instead both women started to lift and remove the fallen debris with ease, when they heard a faint child shout out a panicked, “Help!”

 

What would have taken hours for the army to remove, took the women a mere two minutes. Once the child was revealed however both women froze. It was someone they both recognized.

 

“W-Walter?” Seras sputtered in disbelief. A young confused disheveled boy blinked up at them, his red eyes wide in both confusion and pain.

 

“Who?” the young boy inquired, before he grimaced in pain. “Help, please? Whoever you are…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist huh? Tune in for the sequel to find out more! 
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone who has given this story so much love. I had no idea when I first posted this that it would be so popular. Thank you all, seriously all of your comments has inspired me so much. I had never thought my writing was ever good enough to post, so once again thank you all so much for the comments and the love you have all shown. I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Story has not been beta read, so any writing advice would be awesome.


End file.
